Personalidad
by MariieHyuga
Summary: Hinata y Neji despues Hinata y Sasuke ¿cómo terminara todo esto? entren y descubran. Haciendo la conti en este mismo fic.
1. Personalidad

**Disclaimer- Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto **

**AU **

**Hola!!! se que aun no actualizo mi otro fic, pero se me ocurrio este otro y pues bueno tenia que escribirlo jeje ya subire mi cap del otro fic ya casi lo acabo jeje. bueno espero qeu les guste este fic a mi me gusto la idea y a ver que tal no??? jeje ya saben dejen reviews plis..**

**-entre guiones- dialogos **

**"pensamientos"**

**perdonen las faltas de ortografia **

**ok a darle!!!=P**

**Personalidad**

*************************************************************************

Sono la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases en la Academia de Konoha los alumnos entrarón a sus respectivos salones y se veia en dos salones como un circulo de hombres en el salon 401 y uno de mujeres en el 503 rodeaban a dos personas, en el 401 rodeaban a Hinata Hyuga la chica mas deciada de la escuela y en el 503 rodeaban a Neji Hyuga el chico más deciado de la escuela. Todas las mañanas era la disputa por quien se sentaria junto a alaguno de los Hyuga. y esta mañana no era la esepción

Hinata habia tomado asiento en un mesabanco y a su derecha habia cuatro hombres peleando por él lugar aya que los demas se habian rendido

-Quitate Naruto, yo me sentare con Hinata -chan

-No Sai, largate yo me sentare con Hina-chan

-Estan idiotas yo me sentare con Hinata-dijo Chouji mientras soltaba su bolsa de papas sabor barbacoa

-Quitate gordito, yo me sentare con Hina-y por tal somentario Kiba recibio un golpe en la cabeza

minutos despues...

-ehh, ehh, Hinata-chan no te gustaria que almorzaramos juntos?-dijo un rubio que era mirado con odio y envidia por los demas hombres cuando algo los distrajo, la puerta se habria

-Señor Uchiha, llego tarde

-Gomen Iruka sensei-dijo el Moreno mientras entraba con la cabeza baja

-entonses Hinata-chan, ¿si almorzamos juntos?

-Hmp, no- fue todo lo que la ojiblanca articulo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

mientras tanto en el salon 503

-etto...Neji-kun-dice una ten ten muy avergonzada pero feliz porque ella se sentaba diario con Neji, ya que en el saloón 503 para eviatar las peleas de las chicas por sentarse con el Hyuga se habian asignado compañeros de mesabanco- podri...podrias prestarme tu cuaderno-

-ahh, si claro, toma

-gra...gracias

-aha,

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los Hyuga eran los más cotizados de la escuela, en la hora del receso simpre estaban juntos, ya que asi se protegian mutuamente de sus fans, ya que cuando alguien se le acercaba a Hinata, Neji la rodeaba con un brazo y daba una mirada asesina, y por su parte Hinata se le abraza de la cintura a Neji y tambien lanzaba mil insultos contenidos en una mirada.

Algunos decian que los primos Hyuga eran incestuosos ya que mas de una vez los habian visto demaciado juntos.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿porque no te gusta Hinata-chan?

-no, lose se me hace muy presuntuosa, Sai no puedo creer que tu te mueras por ella

-no es presuntuosa es la chica mas linda que existe

-claro, y por que no vas a las gradas a perseguirla como los demas?

y se veia a la pareja Hyuga dando vueltas a las gradas siendo seguidos por un grupo grande de chicos y chicas y ambos Hyuga repitieron mas de una vez sus acciones de "proteccion"

-sinceramente le tengo miedo a Neji

-bueno cada quien y ademas ¿como Ino puede estar persiguiendo a Neji?

-ella es valiente, no le tiene miedo a mi Hina-chan

-"mi Hina-chan"- se escucho una voz desde atras

-Shikamaru, hola-dice Sasuke

-entonses "tu hina-chan"

-si, es mi Hina-chan solo que ella aun no lo sabe-

-bueno, si tu lo dices

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

y a la Hora de la Salida se veia como los Hyuga seguian siendo asediados hasta su auto

-Hinata-chan, Hinta-chan te invito a comer Rammen esta noche-

-Hmp, no-

-Neji-kun si qui...eres pode...podemos hacer la tarea ju...juntos-

-No gracias- los Hyuga se suben en un auto covertible rojo con Neji al volante y una Hinata con gafas de sol.

-Naruto-kun, porque te fijas es una idiota como Hinata estando yo para ti-dice una peli rosada mientras en auto de los Hyuga se aleja

-Largate Sakura-

-Naruto-kun-dice mientras se acerca al rubio y le susurra en el oido- yo te quiero y te daria TODO lo que me pidieras - y mientras susurra esto pone la mano en el pecho de chico y comienza a bajar hacia sus pantalones

-Sakura, tu no eres como Hinata-chan y a nadie le gustan las ofrecidas- el rubio se voltea y comienza a andar hacia su casa

*******************************

al dia siguiente era viernes un dia en el que los alumnos de la Academia de Konoha podian ir vestidos como quisieran y el dia que mas se pelaban por sentarse junto a Hinata ya que esta llevaba usualmente pantalones, vestidos o blusas pegadas o faltas cortas.

Esta vez Kiba habia ganado el privilegio de sentarse con la ojiblanca, la cual en esta ocacion llevaba un vestido color lila que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

-entonses que Hinata, ya vas a venir a divertirte conmigo-dice el moreno mientras va acercando su mano a la chica

-alejate

-¿que Hinata tienes miedo de que te guste y despues no me puedas dejar?- y el moreno comenzo a acariciar su brazo

-su-el-ta-me

-¿que, no te puedes contener?- y el moreno coloco su mano sobre la pierna de la ojiblanca lo que dio por consecuencia que esta le gritase

-No me toques IDIOTA!!!- y le dio una cachetada que lo mando volando

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

en la hora de receso:

-¿Que Hinata tiene la mano pesada?

-Callate Sai

-Oye Mira-dijo sai señalando hacia donde se encotraban los hyuga

-¿que?-dijeron Sasuke y Kiba

Los Hyuga estaban sentados en las gradas rodeados de sus fans pero no estaban caminando estaban hablando:

-¿que tienes Hinata?

-nada

-estas mas fria de lo habitual, y no es por lo corto de tu vestido, dime que sucedio

y Hinata le conto lo sucedido

-Kiba?

-si,

-como se atareve a tocarte- y se acerco a su oido.-sabes qeu solo yo te puedo tocar- cosa que le dio escalofrios a la ojiperla- es el idiota de las marcas rojas que esta por alla?

-ese mismo

-y en el instante que Kiba volteo Hyuga Neji lo habia visto con su mirada matadora, se levanto y se dirijian hacia donde estaban ellos

-Kiba- dijo Sasuke

-si?

-corre-

Los Hyuga llegaron antes de cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse

-tu-dijo con tono homicida Neji

-¿y...yo?

-si tu, no vuelvas a tocar a mi....a mi prima- y parecia que le iba a dar un puñetazo directo en la cara pero se detuvo- si me vuelvo a enterar que la tocas mi puño se incrustara en tu nariz-

mientras tanto Hinata habia volteado a ver a Sasuke y por tal motivo este se sonrojo.

hinata al pasar junto a Kiba le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y alpasar junto a sasuke le sonrio accion que hizo que el Uchiha se pusiera mas rojo aún.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

a la salida se vio que la cantidad de fans alredor de los Hyuga habia disminuido ya que Neji no estaba de humor y eso era peligroso estar cerca de el

Neji estaba dentro del auto junto con Hinata cuando le lanzo una ultima mirada homicida a Kiba el cual se olculto detras de Naruto

-marica- le dijo el rubio

- no, se llama instinto de conservacion

-claro, claro

**Continuara...**

**no se si les gusto espero qeu si, jejeje, bueno ya saben reviews para consejos, quejas, lo que**** sea ya saben y bueno habra mas accion y aaaccioooon en el proximo cap, jejeje, buuu bye =P**


	2. Los Hyuga

**Hola!!! bueno aqui mi segundo cap, espero que les guste, creo que mucho lemmon no lo se, y sinceramente no se si este bueno, si sea un asco diganme si? bueno lean y comenten jejeje**

**ok a darle!!!=P**

**Los Hyuga **

al llegar a la residencia Hyuga, casa que compartian Neji y Hinata, ya que éste era huerfano de padres y ella era solo de madre ya que cuando ellos todavia eran unos niños sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilistico cuando iban a un viaje de sky y el unico sobreviviente fue Hiashi Hyuga, pero quedo mal herido, motivo por el cual cojea de la pierna derecha, la familia Hyuga es una de las familias mas ricas de todo Japón ya que tiene varias empresas y una de las mas exitosas es su alianza con la empresa farmaseutica Nara.

Hinata y Neji llegan a su casa y suben a una sala que esta enfrente de sus habitaciones y se sientan los dos en un sillon

-Neji...

-si?

-¿porque me defendiste?

-por que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio

-ahhh... con que soy tuya?-dice Hinata en una rabieta ya que con Neji se porta mucho menos fria, mientras se acerca lentamente a su primo

-si, ya lo sabes ¿ o acaso quieres qeu el Inuzuka te siga tocando?

-puede ser

-con que si?-dice Neji mientras hace que hinata se recueste sobre el sillon y él queda sobre de ella y comienza a besasr su cuello

-sabes...que... no...-dice entre supiros la ojiperla

-¿quien esta en la casa?- pregunta el ojiblanco mientras comienza a desender sus besos hacia el pecho de la chica

-sabes... que solo Hanabi... y ahhh Konohamaru estan... en la Terraza creo...-vuelve a decir entre suspiros la chica

-¿tu habitacion o la mia?-continua el castaño

-Aqui

-¿segura?-y comienza a masajear los pechos de la peliazul por encima del vestido

-sii-dice en un gemido Hinata- ellos guardan nuestro ahhh... secreto y nosostros mmm...Neji... el...suyo

-bueno, pero ven...- y Neji hace que Hinata baje al tapete que esta en medio de la pequeña sala- aqui hay mas espacio

Neji coloca a Hinata da frente de el y comienza a bajarle el zipper al vestido de Hinata dejando que se resbalaze hasta su cintura y dejando al descubierto su sujetador de color negro el cual tambien desabrocha habilmente dejando a la vista sus pechos, los cuales comienza a masajear mientras va recostando a Hinata sobre el tapete por su parte comienza a desabrochar el cinturon de Neji y sus pantalones en los que se comienza a notar un bulto. Neji comienza chupar uno de los pezones de hinata y le da un leve mordisco, loque hace que la chica arquee levemente su espalda

-No cambias Hina...-

-mmm.... sabes lo que me gus...- y no termino la frase por que el castaño mordio nuevamente su pezon

Hinata empuja a Neji quedando ella encima de el y le quita los pantalones dejando al descubirto su ereccion que se asoma entre los boxers, toca la punta del Miembro de Neji con la punta de uno de sus dedos y Neji se estremese

-Tu Tampoco Cambias-

-Sabes que no....-

hinata comienza a masajear el pene del castaño y a éste se le escapan algunos gemidos, Hinata para, le quita la camisa, comienza a besarlo y Neji siente los pezones erectos de la chica sobre su pecho, mientras su lengua se adentra en la boca de ella, hinata comienza a acomodarse y con ayuda de Neji hace que la penetre y comienza su va y ven, siendo ayudada ya que Neji la sujeta de la cintura.

-Hina...

-ahhh... ¿que?

-yo...

-si...?

Neji no le contesta, la voltea haciendo que el quedara encima.

-Neji...-dice Hinata en tono de reclamo

-¿que?....sabes que asi...ahhh Hina... disfrutamos mas mmm... los dos-

-ahhhh....siiii!!!!

Y tras aumentar en ritmo de las envestidas ambos llegaron al mismo timpo al climax, Hinata sintio como Neji se venia dentro de ella y Neji sentia como el interior de Hinata se cerraba contra su miembro

-Ne...ji....-dijo Hinata mientras recuperaba su ritmo de respiracion

-si???-decia el mientras salia de Hinata

-¿que me ibas... a... decir?

-yo... nada

-anda dime-dijo la peliazul mientras se levantaba y tomaba su ropa y la de Neji.

-no...

-anda-dijo mientras le tenia la mano-vamos a descanzar a mi cuarto

Neji tomo su mano en signo de aceptacion, ambos entraron al cuarto de la chica que era de un tono violeta y se metieron a la cama con sabanas de color blanco.

-Hina...

-si?

-como hiciste para sacar la mancha?  
-¿que mancha?

-LA de bueno...

-la de nuestra primera vez?

-si

-le dije a Naoko-chan que me habia pasado un accidente

-ahh con que un accidente?

-si, y ahora suceden muy seguido

-si....- y Neji comenzo a recordar la primera vez que hizo a Hinata suya

**Flash Back**

Neji llevaba tiempo sientiendo un amor, un cariño, una necesidad y ahi se encontraba parado frente a la habitacion de su prima, ¿como podia pasarle esto al gran Neji Hyuga? El podia tener a la mujer que quisiera, todas en la academia se morian por el y todos por ella, el era un año mayor que ella, estaba apunto de terminar la secundaria ella era una niña aun, faltaban dos meses para su decimo quinto aniversario, y el pensaba de ella de tal manera que le avergonzaba y al fin se decidio a tocar la puerta.

-Pase-

-Hinata, yo...-no pudo terminar la frase, encontro a su prima con un pequeño camison de seda blanco-

-si?

Neji se fue acercando y se paro justo enfrente de ella dejando un espacio de centimetros entre los dos. No queria herirla ni forzarla a nada,el solo...sus ideas fueron interumpidas, ella lo habia tocado, le puso una mano en su mejilla.

-¿que pasa niisan?

-yo...- otravez no pudo terminar ella lo estaba abrazando, sentia su cuerpo pegado a el de ella

-si?

-Hinata yo.... la cena...-y ahora ella habia acortado la distancia, la habia vuelto milimetrica y el termino de acortarla, se fundieron en un beso tierno, sueve, que se convirtio en un beso salvaje y el la tumbo sobre la cama, con sabanas blancas que simbolizaban la pureza

-Neji-dijo ella cuando se separaron

-Yo... lo siento, encerio

-Neji....

-yo...

-cierra la puerta

Neji obedecio fue cerro la puerta y puso seguro, y vio como hinata se sentaba sobre la cama

-Yo...

-Neji... tu... me...gu...stas

-TU tambien Hina- y se acerco a besarla de nuevo mientras la iba recostando sobre la cama

-Neji...

-si?

-yo soy viergen

-ohh... yo no quiero hacerte nada que tu no quieras-dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba de ella

-pero... si quiero y con nadie mas que contigo

-Segura Hina?

-si-dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse su camison, Neji tambien comenzo tambien a sacarse la ropa que constaba de un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa negra de botones. ambos se quedaron en ropa interior y se quedaron por unos minutos viendose, sonriendose acariciandose los brazos hasta que Neji tomo la inictiva, y la beso, se iban fundiendo cada vez mas en su beso hasta que el quedo completamente encima de Hinata, esta podia sentir la ereccion del chico que rozaba contra su intimidad y comenzo a lanzar pequeños gemidos al comenzo a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica desabrocho su sujetador y comenzo a masajear los pechos de Hinata y a morder levemente un pezon a lo cual Hinata se retorcio de placer, comenzo a deslizar sus manos otra vez y al llegar a sus caderas comenzo a deslizar las bragas de la chica hasta que terminaron en el suelo.

-Neji...

-s...si?

-Quii...tate... los... boxers...-

-¿que?-

Hinata hizo que Neji se voletara y estuviera ahora el debajo, Hinata toma los boxers de Neji y los deliza hasta sus tobillos y despues los saca y los lanza hacia la puerta. se le queda mirando a la ereccion de chico y le da un suave beso en la punta, por lo que Neji se estremese de placer y Hinata lanza una risita. Neji la toma de la cintura y la coloca debajo de el. se acomoda entre sus piernas y esta apunto de penetrarla cuando:

-Neji...

-si?

-dolera?

-por un momento solamente, despues te gustara

-esta bien

-lista?

-si

Neji se introduce de golpe en Hinata por lo que esta lanza un suave gito de dolor y Neji comienza las embestidas levemente

-mmmm...Ne...ji...

-Hi...na...

-Te...ni...aaaas... raa...zon...

Neji comienza a acelerar la velocidad de las embestidas y Hinata enreda sus piernas la cintura del chico

-NE...JI ahhh... NEJI

-HINA mmm...

Llegan al climax al mismo tiempo y Hinata siente que algo tibio se derrama en su interior

-ahhh hina

-Neji... yo...siempre quiero estar contigo

y al levantarse de la cama para vestirse, notaron que en la sabana habia una mancha roja prueba de que Hinata habia dejado de ser una niña y por culpa de Neji

**END Flash Back**

Neji sentia el cuerpo tibio de hinata a su lado, mientras el sueño, despues de su "accidente" los vencia,

-ahhh- bostezo Neji- tienes razon Hina... los accidentes estan pasando muy seguido

-si, pero me gustan - dijo la ojiperla con los ojos cerrados

- a mi tambien, Hina..-

-si?.-

- no te tomaste tu pastilla-

-no te procupes traigo un parche

-Hina toma la pastilla tambien-dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza

-Neji...-dice la joven medio dormida

-entonses usare condon, ¿te parece?

-No!!!

-¿porque no? es lo más seguro

-lo unico completamente seguro es la abstinencia y no creo que tu quieras eso

-no

-y ademas me gusta sentir como te corres dentro de mi-y hinata se apreto mas contra el cuerpo de Neji

************************************

Mientras lo Hyuga se dejaban envolver en sus sueños en la residencia Uchiha se oian gritos

-Sasuke

-si padre?

-¿que es esto?

-mi...mi bole..ta de ca..lificacio...nes-

-solo veo nueves y MB (muy bien)

-yo...

-Haber que es esto?

-Es la bo...leta de mi...onii-san

-si, y solo veo dieces y E (exelencias) ¿porque no puedes ser como Itachi?

-yo...

-Largate!!!-dijo Fugaku mientras le lanzaba un libro

Sasuke se sentia miserable siempre era comparado con su hermano mayor pero su suerte estaba por cambiar al sigueinte lunes y tambien la suerte de los amantes de los ojos perlados...

**Continuara...**

**como adelanto: Neji celoso, Sasuke sonrojado a mas no poder, Hinata haciendo enojar a Neji e incitando un poco a Sasuke, Sakura atropellada, Sai Golpeado y Naruto mmm... comiendo rammen.**

******************************

**bueno antes que nada gracias por leer ya saben dejan reviews plis!!! y si mi lemmon no les gusto diganme cm ya dije soy nueva en eso y ps sujerencias, comentarios, reclamaciones lo que sea **

**Bye!!! los adoro por leer mi fic y los amare si dejan Reviews jaja **


	3. Fin de Semana y Lunes

**Hola!!! aqui esta mi tercer cap. espero que les guste** **bueno aqui los dejo jejeje **

**ok a darle!!!=P**

**_Fin de Semana y Lunes_ **

El fin de semana trascurrio normal tanto para los Hyuga que como para los Uchiha

Fin de semana Hyuga:

Los amantes Hyuga no pudieron sufrir o mas bien disfrutar ningun "accidente" ya que Hiashi Hyuga decidio que seria un fin de semana familiar, ya que al lunes siguiente saldria de viaje por una semana, el Sabado fueron a desayunar, a comer y a cenar en restaurantes muy lujosos,y mientras cenaban:

-Hinata?

-si padre?

-vas en el mismo grado qeu Shikamaru Nara?

-hai

-creo que deberias acerte mas, ser su "amiga"- ante tan comentario Neji apreto sus cubiertos

-amiga?- dijo Hinata en el tono mas inocente que pudo,

-si, no se, salir con el, y pues talvez... algo mas-Neji se puso tenso, tanto que podia cortar lo tenso de su alrededor con su cuchillo, pero no podia ya que lo estaba utilizando para literalmente apuñalar, su corte de carne. Odiaba la simple idea de ver a Hinata con otro y mas con el inutil del Nara, Hinata noto lo tenso que se encontraba Neji asi que simplemente respondio

-Padre... no estaras sujiriendo que yo...

-no, claro que no Hinata- "como podria explicarle lo que quiero a la dulce e inocente de mi hija" penso Hiashi

Hinata discretamente tomo la mano de Neji por debajo de la mesa, mientras Hanabi solo revolvia su comida en el plato.

-Otto-san-

-si Hana?

-etto... bueno necesito ropa... y...

-buena idea Hanabi, mañana iremos de compras todos, buena idea de pasarla en familia.

-si!!!- gritaron ambas chicas. Neji simplemente sonrio le gustaba ir de compras era... "interesante"

El domingo por la mañana los Hyuga fueron a desayunar y se dirijieron al centro comercial mas grande de la cuidad

-Bueno, vamos chicos.-dijo Hiashi

-Hiashi-sama-dijo Neji- no creo que nos alcanze el tiempo si vamos todos juntos

-buena idea Neji tu ve con Hanabi y yo ire con Hinata nos vemos para comer en el resataurante de arriba, bueno mejor en la zona de comidas y despues tu y yo cambiamos de chica-

-hai

Hanabi y Neji se dirijieron a comprar toda clase de ropa, ya que Hiashi les habia dado una de sus tarjetas, igualmente Hinata como la "inocente nena de papa" fue a compara demaciada ropa, a la hora de la comida se reunieron

-Bueno chicos que quieren escojan-

-Yo quiero... una pizza-conteso Hanabi-yo tambien, buena eleccion Hana- dijo Hiashi

-Nosotros queremos Rammen- dijo hinata ya que era el puesto mas alejado y solitario

-Esta bien pedimos y nos vemos en esta mesa-

-hai

Al entar al puesto de rammen Hinata estaba riendo a carcajadas, tomada de brazo de Neji hasta que escucho una voz familiarmente desesperante

-Hinata-chan-grito un efucivo rubio con la boca llena de rammen

-¿que?- se limito a contestar la ojiperla

-porque nunca estas asi de feliz en la escuela?

-mmm... porque no,-dijo mientras Neji ordenaba

-Vamonos Hina- llevaran la comida a la mesa

-Hai

-Adios Hina..-el runio no puedo terminar ya que los Hyuga habian salido del puesto

La famila Hyuga comio y como estaba planeado ahora Neji iria de compras con Hina

-¿que vas a comprar?

-¡tu que crees?

-no lose

-ropa intima- le susurro Hinata

-ohhh.. sabia que esta salida de compras se tornaria "interesante"

Fueron a una tienda de ropa interior, tomaron algunas prendas que les gustaron y pasaron a los provadores, los cuales eran mixtos. Hinata se`provo algunos juegos y Neji algunos boxers cuando este se colo al probador de ella.

-Hinata... que bien te sienta el rosa

-y a ti lo negro... entallado Neji

comenzaron a darse besos y caricias, Neji sabia que en ese lugar no podian llegar a mas...

**************

Fin de semana Uchiha:

El sabado, los Uchiha estuvieron separados y solo se reunieron para cenar en casa

-Mañana, iremos a compara ropa-declaro Fugaku-sasuke-

-si padre?

-por tu deficiencia escolar solo te compraremos, lo necesario

-si padre- Nunca habia sido muy afecto a la ropa pero lo que le molesto fue la sonrrisa socarrona de su hermano

el domingo:

Los Uchiha llegaron al centro comercial

-Itachi, ve con tu hermano y asegurate de comprarle solo lo necesario

-hai

Recorrieron el centro comercial y mientras Itachi hacia que Sasuke cargara 14 bolsas gigantes y èl solo llevaba 2 pequeñas para si

-ahora iremos a la riopa interior dobe-

-hai-dijo sasuke

casualmente entraron a la misma tienda que los Hyuga

-Itachi, porque venimos aqui?

-los probadores son mixtos

-¿q...qu...que?

-ya me oiste ahora, trae lo que gustes, y ahhh y llevate esto- y le entrega unos boxers

-y esto?

- si me escuchas decir oh por Kamii!!!- vas y me interrumpes y finges que debes darme eso

- y porque haria eso?

-por que la chica no me esta gustando y necesito ser "rescatado" encerio sasuke no eres gay?

Sasuke se estaba midiendo unos boxers, algo entallados, cuando escucho un "ohh por kamii!! enceguida tomo el par de boxer y fue hasta el probador de su hermano...

*/*/*/*

Neji estaba besando a Hinata y estaba a punto dedesabrocharle el sujetador cuando...

-Nii-san, toma aqui esta...

Sasuke habia corrido la cortina equivocada, y en ese probador estaban los hyuga y en una posicon muy comprometedora

-ahhh..-grito hinata.

sasuke estaba mas rojo que un tomate, Hinata lo empujo y cerro de golpe la cortina, no sin antes voltear a ver por un minimo instante a los boxers del moreno, éste se levento y salio corriendo a su probador se puso su ropa y salio de la tienda

-Baka, acaso no me oiste-

-no, hermano

-eres un idiota

-yo...

-¿que pasa?-dijo la voz de Fugaku

-Nada padre- dijo Itachi

-hora de irnos

-hai

*/**/*/*/*/*/*

Neji fue de nuevo a su probador y Hinata se cambio y salio con su ropa, ambos compraron y hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado

*/*/*/*/*

al llegar a la casa Hyuga, en la habitacion de Neji que era de un color azulado, estaban ambos Hyuga

-Lo voy a matar-

-¿aquien?

-a ese Uchiha... el nos descubrio Hina

-no dira nada

-¿ahhh si, como lo sabes?

-lo se

-Hinata!!! encerio lo voy a destrozar

-yo me encargo Neji. -dijo la peliazul mientras abrazaba a su primo-ademas hoy fue un lindo dia

-si, a ti mientras sean compras...

-vamos debes de admitir que tengo un gusto exquisito

-si, claro

-sabes que si, y mas para la ropa intima

-si, eso si, linda ropa la que trajiste

-ya me la quieres ver puesta?

-no, mejor ya te la quiero quitar- dijo el castaño mientras la besaba con pasion-

-Neji ya me voy,

-Hina, noo..

-Vamos ua noche mas y mi padre se ira por una semana

-mmm... esta bien- y le da otro beso pero ahora con mas ternura

*************************

Al dia siguiente en la escuela los chicos como de costumbre se estaban peleando por ver quien se sentaria con Hinata cuando Iruka-sensei grito

-ya estoy arto!, desde hoy la señorita Hyuga tendra un compañero de mesabanco y ese tambien sera su compañero para los proyectos-

-eh, eh, , escojame a mi-dijo Naruto -

-Na...-Iruka fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta mientras se abria

-Puedo pasar?-pregunto Sasuke

-señor Uchiha que bueno que llega, desde hoy sera el nuevo compañero de la señorita Hyuga-

-¿q..qu...eee..?

-si, usted es el unico que no esta babeando tras de ella-" estara ciego, o sera gay" penso Iruka, mientras miraba a Hinata y se le escurria un hilo de sangre por la nariz

-Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata en un tono amable pero frio

-ho...hola

-Bueno chicos, para el viernes tandran que entregar un trabajo en equipos, sobre la Revolucion industrial -dijo Iruka- formen sus equipos, exepto ustedes dos,-dijo señalando a Hinata y Sasuke.

-hai Iruka-sensei

-Esta bien, reunanse y ponganse de acuerdo-

-Sasuke?

-sss..si?

-¿que tal tu fin de semana?

-yo...etto..., nada in...teresa...nte

-seguro?

-hai

-Bueno, mas te vale...- dijo Hinata y cuando Iruka se qcerco a su lugar ella dijo-Sasuke te veo hoy en mi casa a las 5:00pm

-hai

Sono el timbre que anunciaba el receso y Hinata solo le dijo:

-encerio ve hoy a mi casa

*********************************

-Sasuke, que suerte hermano, te sentaras ahora con Hinata-dijo Kiba

-si, cuanta suerte-murmuro el moreno con ironia

-Oye Naruto, Sakura ya no anda tras de ti?-pregunto Sai

-no, gracias a dios ahora persigue a Neji

-ohhh, esa chica cambia cada semana de gustos-dice Chouji

-si, como dice Naruto esta viendo con quien "chicle y pega", es una facil-

-¿QUE SOY QUE?-dijo una furiosa Sakura detras de Sai

-y, no dije...-No pudo terminar ya que Sakura le dio la cachetada de su vida y lo dejo tirado e inconsiente en el piso.

-Wow, que chica....-dijo Chouji-si que tiene la mano pesada

******************

A la hora de la salida, se veia como todos los dias a los Hyuga que eran perseguidos por sus fans hasta su automovil, Los Hyuga salieron del estacionamiento y antes de salir competamente Sasuke estaba esperando a su hermano mayor en la entrada. Hinata le tiende un papelito y le dice

-Aqui esta mi direccion, ya sabes a las 5:00pm-

Neji se queda impactado y le lanza una mirada de odio a Sasuke este solo traga saliva mientras ve como el auto de los Hyuga desaparece

-Lo invitaste a la casa?-dice Neji tan enojado que apenas logra ver que el semaforo esta en rojo y que Sakura va cruzando la calle, logra frenar pero le da un pequeño golpe a Sakura y esta se cae

-Fijate Idiota casi me ma..., Neji?

-ahh eres tu

-Yo, etto...

-Ya vamonos Neji-dice Hinata seriamente

-hai, adios Sakura, perdon , espero que este bien-

"Sabe mi nombre!!!"-penso Saukura Feliz

*********************************************

en la casa Hyuga alrededor de las 4pm:

-¿por que lo invitaste?-

-para vigilarlo,

-mmm...

-yo puedo manejarlo Neji

-si tu lo dices Hina... bueno, tengo que estudiar

-ahhh si? ¿que?-dice Hinata mientras se cualga del cuello del ´castaño

-Anatomia

-ahhh pues yo puedo ayudarte

-si?- dice el castaño mientras la besa seductoramente-vamos

entran al cuarto de Neji y Neji deposita a Hinata sobre su cama y le saca toda la ropa, comienza a besar cada parte de su cuerpo por delante y por detras mientras le dice que organo se encuantra alli

-si que eres listo Neji

-con alguien como tu para estudiar repaso casi diario

-ahh... Neji-suspira Hinata

Neji esta apunto de sacarse los pantalones cuando se escucha el timbre

-Demonios ya son las 5:00?

-si-dice Neji decepcionado- ahora si lo voy a matar

-calmate yo abro-dice Hinata mientras se pone de pie

-Hina...

-si?

-ponte algo de ropa

-jeje... si

Hinata se pone un vestido de botones a la altura de la rodilla y va a abrir

-Hola sasuke-kun-dice algo fria la chica

-ho...hola

-Bueno vamos a mi cuarto ahi esta mi computadora y empezamos a hacer el trabajo

-ha...hai

Ambos suben al cuato de Hinata y al otro lado de la pared se escucha musica clasica,

-que....linda muuusica

-si, Neji esta estudiando anatomia- y Hinata recuerda lo que estaba a punto de pasar antes de que llegara sasuke-debi citarte a las 6:00-susurro Hinata

-Bu...bueno empezamos?

-Sasuke No te cite para hacer el trabajo, ven sientate- dijo Hinata y señalo la cama-lo que viste ayer debe ser un secreto,

-esta bien

-no es tan facil, no puedes decir solo esta bien, si una sola frase, una sola palabra es mas si una sola silaba de lo que viste se te escapa Neji te matara y yo lo ayudare-dijo Hinata amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba al moreno

-ok

-eres algo lindo- y la ojiblanca recordo que aun tenia ganas de algo, algo que Sasuke habia interrumpido

-gracias?

Hinata se acerco mas a sasuke y le susurro- yo te paresco linda?

-siii

-ohhh bueno...-dijo hinata poniendo una de sus manos en la pierna del Uchiha y este comenzo a sudar

-¿que? te doy miedo?

-no-dijo decidido y con una voz un poco seductora

Hinata se acerco mas a el y subio un poco mas la mano que estaba ahora en el muslo del muchacho. Sasuke dudando coloco una de sus manos en el cuello de la chica. Hinata iba subiendo su mano y Sasuke la iba bajando. Cuando Sasuke toco uno de los pechos de Hinata se quedo completamente estatico, Esta reacciono y dijo

-Bueno... vete tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ire a tu casa el miercoles en la tarde y ahi haremos el trabajo-

-mi casa?-dijo Sasuke sin quitar la mano del pecho de Hinata

-si, -dijo ella apartando la mano de Sasuke

Hinata acompaño a Sasuke a la entrada y despues fue al cuarto de Neji

-ya se fue?

-ya

-que le dijiste?

-que si decia algo lo matabamos

-bien

-ire a su casa el miercoles

-¿por que?

-somos equipo, Iruka-sensei nos puso juntos y haremos el trabajo alla

-No quiero que lo veas

-estas celoso?

-deberia estarlo?

-mmmm...siempre es un poco bueno estarlo-dijo la ojiperla mientras se acercaba a Neji- y ya terminaste de estudiar?

-ya

-que pena...

-si, pero siempre es bueno relajarte despues de estudiar no lo crees Hina?-dijo el castaño mientras desabotonaba el vestido de la chica

-si, supongo

Neji desabotono completamente el vestido de Hinata mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa y el pantalon, Neji la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzo a recorrer todo su cuerpo con los labios, al llegar a sus pantaletas Neji las saco de golpe y comenzo a explorar la zona intima de Hinata con uno de sus dedos, hinata solo gemia de placer, Neji comenzo a masajear y noto como Hinata se iba humedeciendo.

-mmmm... Neji... ya no aguanto-Neji siguio masajeando y el orgasmo de Hinata llego

Neji se acomodo entre las piernas de la ojiblanca y la penetro, sentia como las paredes dela chica de cerraban contra su miembro causa del orgasmo de chica, y comenzo con unas lentas embestidas. Neji se volteo y dejo que Hinata estuviera encima, Hinata siguio con un ritmo lento y agonisante de placer, Hinata agilmente se volteo quedando de espaldas a Neji y haciedo que este la penetrase desde atras, éste la voltea y se para el de la cama dejandola recargada a ella sobre esta, la toma por la cintura y comienza a envestirla mas fuerte, tras unas cuantas embesidas mas, ambos llegan al climax y Hinata siente como Neji se corre dentro de ella, Neji sale del interior de Hinata y ambos se recuestan sobre la cama pegando lo mas posible sus cuerpos desnudos

-Hina...

-si?

-es el mejor accidente que hemos tenido

-si, lo se

**Continuara....**

**Hola!!!! jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. ya saben quejas, comentarios lo que sea, dejen Reviews jejeje** **y Gracias por los Reviews** **ya saben los adoro por leer mi historia y los amare si dejan Reviews **

**avances del proximo cap:**

**Sasuke y Hinata se acercan mas en la escuela, Sasuke va perdiendo su timidez pero solo poquito, Neji deprimido **


	4. Martes de ¿Que somos?

**Hola!!! ya me habia tardado lo se, y lo siento pero que puedo decir examenes...creo que vole quimica ¿pero quien necesita quimica? bueno no alguien como yo que se ira a Area 4 si!!! ¡VIVA LAS ARTES...Y HUMANIDADES! jajaja bueno, pues aqui esta mi cap, y adivinen que... subi dos caps, caps dobles para todos jajaja... bueno espero que les gusten ya saben dejen Reviews para: comentarios, sujerencias, quejas, para todo incluso para apoyar a mi futura A-4 jajaja ya saben todo menos amenzas de muerte jeje...**

**ok a darle!!!=P**

**Martes de ¿Que somos?**

****************************************

El martes habia anuncido su llegada Hinata desperto a lado de Neji, áun desnuda, el castaño seguia perdidamente dormido, Hinata volteo a ver el reloj que decia: 6:42am

-Neji!!!, rapido levantate, es tarde!!!-dijo Hinata mientras movia a neji

-¿que?-dijo el castaño adormilado

-es tarde!!! tu examen, levantate o no llegaremos

Neji se paro de un brinco mientras Hinata corria a su cuarto ambos tomaron una ducha rapida y se vistieron y él corrio a sacar el convertible del garage mientras Hinata iba a la cocina por dos jugos para ir desayunando cuando vio a una muy tranquila Hanabi tomando una taza de te

-Crei que me tendria que ir hoy caminando-dijo Hanabi mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza

-Hanabi-chan ¿porque no nos despertaste?

-Se veian tan cansados, y tan tiernos, durmiendo juntos-

-tu tambien vas a llegar tarde hoy-

-tecnicamente mi primera clase empieza a las 7:30

Neji toco la bocina para que las chicas salieran, estas salieron y se subieron al coche mientras los Hyugas mayores se atragantaban con su desayuno en el camino.

-Corre Hina, vamonos-dijo Neji

-Neji, hoy puedo irme con ustedes, Konohamaru no podra llevarme-

-si- fue lo ultimo que escucho Hanabi ya que los Dos Hyugas habian salido disparados a sus salones

en el 503:

-Puedo pasar Yamato-sensei?

-Llega tarde señor Hyuga, pero a tiempo, estaba apunto de repartir los examenes, pase-

Neji entro al salon y ocupo su lugar alado de TenTen

-Buenos dias

-Hola TenTen

-Basta de platica-dijo Yamato- espero que haya estudiado señor Hyuga

"no tiene idea de cuanto"-penso el castaño con una sonrisa

salon 401:

-Buenos dias, Puedo pasar?

-adelante señorita

Hinata ocupo su lugar junto a Sasuke

-Hola

-ahhh, hola sasuke

-hola

-oye te doy mi direccion...

-hai, te vere mañana...

-señorita Hyuga llega tarde y platicar?

-Gomen

-Bueno clase, ¿en que estabamos?

En el receso:

¿como te fue en tu examen?-pregunto la ojiblanca

-bien, supongo

-¿supones? despues de todo lo que estudiamos ayer

-claro que me fue bien

-Hi...Hinata-chan

-si?- y la peliazul voteo con cara de pocos amigos

-ahh, hola Sasuke-kun-dice con una leve sonrisa que no paso desapercivida por Neji

-to...toma...- y le tiende un papelito

-¿que es esto?-dice la hyuga mientras lo toma curiosa

-e...es mi di...reccion

-ahh,. claro, manaña verdad?

-hai

-ah, gracias sasuke-kun

-de..denada- y se va mas rojo que un tomate a tomar asiento con sus amigos

-encerio, ¿vas a ir a su casa?

-si ¿celoso?

-mmm... ¿que?

-ash-dice Hinata mientras introducia la mitad de una papa a la francesa en su boca, y neji le arrebata la otra mitad con su boca y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, pero fueron repelidas al instante por la mirada asecina de los Hyuga.

-No pues creo que, si son mas que primos-dice Naruto mientras Sasuke toma asiento a lado suyo- o tu que crees Sasuke?

-de que?

-que si los Hyuga son mas que primos?- y a la cabeza de Sasuke regreso el recuerdo de cuando corrio esa cortina en el provador

-Sasuke estas muy rojo ¿te sientes bien?-dice Sai

-ahhh... si, e...estoy bien

-¿con que Hinata-chan va ir a tu casa?

-hai

-pues nos invitas y nos escondemos en el closet...-dice Kiba

-¿esconderse en el closet? ¿para que?

-para ver como hacen "el trabajo"-dice Kiba mientras le sale un hilo de sangre de la nariz

-pues, si quieren le digo a Hinata que lo hagamos todos juntos

-¿crees que aceptaria?-dice Naruto con un hilito de sangre que sale de su nariz

-pues.. si, supongo, y ya cada equipo presenta lo suyo-la sangre salia en mayor cantidad hasta que paro abruptamente y Kiba y Naruto dijeron al Unisono-¿de que estas hablando Sasuke?

-pues del trabajo de historia

-Sasuke o eres muy inocente o eres gay o muy idiota-dice Sai

-¿que?

-nada- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, preguntandose cual de las opciones seria su amigo

********************

A la Salida los Hyugas eran ascediados como siempre habia invitaciones a cenar para Hinata a las cuales ella solo volteva la cabeza, daba una mirada matadora o simplemente seguia su camino, y para Neji habia demaciadas insinuaciones a las cuales el solo negaba con la cabeza cerraba los ojos y seguia su camino. Hasta que unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su convertible habia muchos niños de la secundaria rodendolo,

-¿Y esto?-dijo Neji volteando a ver a Hinata

ella solo supiro-Hanabi-

-Alejense de mi auto-dijo el Hyuga y todos los niños se alejaron instantaneamente dejando ver a la Hyuga menor a los de Prepa

-No pues si esta bien la hermanita de Hinata-dijo Kiba

-pues si tiene lo suyo-dijo Naruto-pero es novia de Konohamaru-

-como ese crio, tiene a esa mini presiosura como novia?-dijo Kiba

-no lo se...

*********************

En la casa Hyuga:

-Neji, ¿que haremos esta tarde?

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las tardes...

-no, no quiero

-¿QUE?

-si, no quiero, hoy no, ¿vemos una pelicula?

-mmm... esta bien pero...¿por que ya no?

-no lose Neji, anda como si fueramos novios

-¿como si fueramos? ¿entonses que somos?

-ammm... bueno. somos primos,

-aha

-y somos primos y somos...primos y...pues tenemos una relacion...

-si, una muuuy buena relacion-dice Neji mientras le rodea la cintura con los brazos

-bueno entonses vemos una pelicula?

-esta bien

-bueno ven vamos a la sala

y asi los Hyuga pasaron su tarde viendo una pelicula abrazados, como si fueran novios, mientras Hinata pensaba ¿que podrian ser ellos?

**Continuara...**

****************

**bueno aqui no acaba jajaja...Capitulo doble jejeje... se lo merecen y mi inspiracion estaba al maximo, bueno un poco, pero pues dejen sus Reviews ya saben.... denle click para ir al otro cap...**


	5. Miercoles de SexShop

**Hola!!! si estan aqui es por que le dieron click al siguiente capitulo y si no estan aqui pera que les digo algo? jajaja bueno aqui la segunda parte de mi doble cap jajaja... espeor que les guste uyyy Sasuke se revelara... poquito pero uyyyy!!!! bueno jajaja ya saben Reviews si?, si bueno gracias a todos los que han leido y apoyado mis fics!!! los quiero!!! si!!!!**

**Ok a darle!!!=P**

**Miercoles de SexShop**

***********************************************

El miercoles llego, Hinata y Neji decidieron domir como "novios", simplemente se acurrucaron uno a lado del otro, y durmieron abrazados, era la primera vez, que lo hacian, pero Hinata no pudo conciliar el sueño ya que la pregunta ¿que somos? seguia rondando por su mente, habia encontrado algunas respuestas qu eno saciaban su curiosidad como: "somos un par de primos incestuosos" o "somos primos con derechos" o "simplemente nos diferenciamos de los demas "noviasgos" por que... somos primos" todas sus respuestas llevaban la palabra primos.

-Hinata, ya levantate-dijo Neji mientras se paraba de la cama

-¿que hora es? dijo la hyuga mientras se tallaba un ojo

-son las 6:00

Hinata se levanto perezosamente y se dirijio a su baño, se quito la ropa, y siguo pensando mientras se del baño y se puso su uniforme, se peino tomo su mochila y se dirijio a la cosina y tomo un vaso de leche con una galleta, depues salio y se subio al convertible y sin saber como ya estaba a mitad de la clase de matematicas, cuando una vocesilla la cual la habia sacado de sus pensamiento y la habia traiada de vuelta le dijo

-Hinata-chan a....aque hora iras a mi ca...sa?

-¿que?-fue lo que la chica dijo despues de salir de su leve hipnotismo

-que a que hora iras a mi ca-sa?

-ahh, a las 4:30 te parece bien?

-hai

El receso paso tranquilo, estuvo con Neji como de costumbre solo estuvieron sentados, sin decir una sola palabra ella seguia pensando pero ya no tan afondo su situacion actual con Neji, en cambio el pensaba en lo que ellos eran en verdad

"Hinata y yo en primera somos primos, en segunda temos una muy buena relcion y en tercera yo la amo"-penso el genio Hyuga "ademas en unos años ya me habre graduado, y en pocos años haran que Hinata se comprometa o inicie una relacion con alguien, y yo creo que a mi tio le desagrade que Hinata y yo tengamos una relacion" pero una vocesita resono en su cabeza y dijo levente la plabra "PRIMOS" cosa que desalento a Neji" pero bueno, Hinata heredara la compañia algun dia, y la familia no querra que ella la maneje sola, entonses ella debera casarse, pero no la dejaran casar con cualquiera, eso podria afectar la direccion de la compañia" siguio pensando el Hyuga "la compañia, la compañia, todo gira entorno de la maldita compañia"fue cuando Neji dio en el blanco " la compañia, si logro que nos dejen casar a mi y a Hinata la compañia estara en manos se Hyugas aun, y asi seremos felices" parecia que Neji habia encontrado la solucion.

***********************

A las 4:15 en la mansion Hyuga:

-Neji, prestame el auto

-para?

-ir a casa de los Uchiha

-yo te llevo , voy por ti es mas te espero es mas voy contigo y les ayudo

-Neji...

-bueno, bueno toma- y le elnza las llaves a la peliazul-pero ten concuidado,

-lo dices por el auto o por Sasuke- dijo hinata mientras soltaba una risita

-mmm... ya vete, mientras mas pronto te vayas mas pronto regresaras

-esta bien- y Hinata se despidio de Neji con un dulce beso en los labios

***************

A las 4:30 en la casa Uchiha habia sonado el timbre, Sasuke estaba en la sala con su laptop y algunos rotafolios y plumones para hacer su trabajo, cuando sono el timbre y el fue a abrir era Hinata

-Hola sasuke-kun

-Ho...hola-

-vaya si que los Uchiha tienen una casa grande

-La casa no es lo unico grande que tienen los Uchiha-dijo una voz desde el comedor y aparecio Itachi-Hola Hinata Hyuga soy Itachi Uchiha

-Mucho gusto-dijo Hinata mientras lo saludaba de mano

-bueno los dejo solos adios y mientras pasaba a lado de Sasuke le susurro "creo que despues de todo no eres gay"

Los dos chicos se dirijen a la sala y comienzan a hacer su trabajo

-Bueno ya investigue, es cuestion de hacer los rotafolios y pues que cada quien se parenda su dialogo-dice Sasuke con un leve sonrojo

-esta bien yo hago los rotafolios

-ok

Hinata hace dos rotafolios incluyendo algunas imagenes con muchos colores, Bueno Sasuke-kun, ya terminamos,

-si, ya solo hay que aprendernos nuestros dialogos

-hai, oye?

-si?

-quieres salir un rato

-yo... e..este, pu...es, noo... se...

-anda vamos al centro comercial

-e...esta bien...

Ambos se suben al convertible, hinata maneja y llegan al centro comercial

-que...qui...er..es ha...hacer?

-no lose vamos a curosiar

-e...esta bien

-oye Sasuke-kun

-si?

-porque abriste la cortina?

-yooo-dice Sasuke mientras se pone rojo como tomate

-acaso estabas espiando chicas?

-no!!!-dice y se pone mas rojo aun

-entonses?

-bueno mi hermano me... dijo... que cuando oyera algo... abriera su provador, y pues...

-te equivocaste de provador?

-hai-dice sasuke con sun sonrojo mas leve mientras baja la mirada

-ahhh..., mira la SexShop

-que?. ha..hay una Ssssex...Sssshooop?

-si, a veces Neji y yo vamos alli

-tu y el...?

-no, solo vamos a curosiar, tampoco no somos tan asi

-o..ye Hinata-chan...

-si?

-tu y el? po..por que?

- nos...-y dudo un momento-nos queremos

-ahhh, pe..pero ustedes.. son...

-primos?

-hai

-pues nose... solo...-ya habian llegado a la puerta de la Sexshop-bueno vamos a entrar

-te..tenemos...que...

-si, vamos, abre tu mente se mas...

-extrovertido?

-si!!!

Entraron a la SexShop y sasuke se sorpendio de todo lo que habia, disfraces, latigos, esposas, condones de sabores, espermicidas, lubricantes, acieites, vibradores, condones de figuritas habia uno incluso con la cara de ese famoso oso amarillo(*) y lo que mas lo sorpendio es que al momento de llegar al mostrador habia paletas, pero no cualquier tipo de paletas

-esas. paletas tienen forma de..

-pena?-dijo el dueño

-creo que se equivoco de letra-dijo sasuke algo sonrojado

-no que si te dan pena? o mas bien si tienes pena?-dijo el dueño

-yo...

-vamonos Sasuke

-si

-Al salir de la SexShop Sasuke le pregunto otra cosa a Hinata

-Hi...Hinta-chan

-si?

-lo..lo que paso el Lunes..

-ahh...

-eso que, que fue?

- no lo se, ¿que quieres que sea?-dijo mientras se acercaba al moreno

-yoo...-y hinata rozo sus labios levemente con los de el

-vamos-dijo la peliazul

Ambos llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron al convertible al cual Hinata le subio el techo(N/A: no se si se diga asi) manejo rapidamente a casa de Sasuke y se detuvo en la entrada

-A...adios-dijo el moreno

-Adios y Hinata le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero cuando se lo iba a dar Sasuke volteo y se lo dio en los labios, la acerco mas a el y profundiso el beso, la sujeto de los hombros y al final se separaron.

-yo...no... e...esto-ahora era Hinita la que tartamuedeaba

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo un sasuke sonrojado pero mas seguro en si

-hai-fue lo unico que pudo decir Hinata

Mediahora despues de encontro a si misma metida en su cama, habia llegado a su casa y a su cuarto como si estuviera programada, como si estuviera en piloto automatico.

"calladito, calladito pero... ni tanto"-penso Hinata cuando vio a alguien recargado en el marco de su`puerta

-como te fue?

-bien

-ahh..., oye

-si?

-nada...descansa-Neji desidio que no era momento de contarle su `plan para mantenerse junto y ya no ser simplemente "como si fueran novios"

**Continuara...**

**¿que tal? les gusto jajaja... bueno , pues Sasuke ya tomo un poquito el control jaja... bueno pobre Neji pero bien por Sasuke y lo notaron? Hinta se esta descongelando un poco bueno nos vemos en el sieguiente cap, espero que eso sea pronto, ya saben Reviews para lo que quieran menos amenzas de muerte jajaja... Bye se cuidan y dejen Reviews los amare si lo hacen xq por leer mi fic ya los adoro**

-


	6. Jueves Parte I: Si lo tienes lucelo

**Hola!!! ¿que creen? no vole quimica!!! si!!! jajaj bueno aqui les traigo este cap. bueno este va en dos partes, jejej luego subo la segunda y pues espero que les guste aqui ya sasuke se quita la pena pero en el siguiente vuelve la pena un poco y en algo. bueno ya saben dejen Reviews para lo que quieran jajaja.. **

**ok a darle!!! =P**

**Jueves Parte I: "Si lo tienes lucelo"**

*************************************************

El jueves llego, Hinata abrio poco a poco los ojos, recordando todo lo que habia vivido y como en menos en tres dias todo estaba cambiando, ya no sabia que sentia por Neji, y creia que sentia algo por Sasuke y tambien ya no era tan fria como antes y Sasuke ya no era tan "timido" toco sus labios recordando como Sasuke la habia besado ayer cuando alguien entro y la vio

-¿que tan temprano y ya extrañas mis besos?-Hinata se sobresalto y se levanto de un brinco en la cama-¿que tienes?

-yo... nada, buenos dias-dijo hinata mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a Neji, queria comprobar que los cambios estaban en su imaginacion , que no haia confusion alguna, que Sasuke y su beso no habia significado nada para ella, que un Uchiha no habia llegado a cambiar la suerte y el cariño de los Hyugas. pero no sintio lo mismo, no sintio esa pasion que emanaba desde lo profundo de su ser, no sintio ese tibio en su pecho ni esa contraccion de felicidad en su estomago, no sintio esa necesidad por el beso y ambos fueron a arreglarse, por sujerencia de Hinata se bañaron juntos.

"Haber si asi, me recupero"-penso la chica

Entraron a la regadera, ya desnudos, Neji abrio la llave y salio el agua fria. ambos dieron un pequeño brinco por la temperatura del agua y se acercaron mas y mas, ya que la regadera no era muy grande pero cambian perfectamente los dos, Neji vio como los pezones de Hinata se habian`puesto duros a causa del agua, y comenzo a masajearlos, Hinata no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar hasta que por un instante imagino que quien la acariciaba era el Uchiha. y abrio de par en par los ojos, asustada por ese pensamiento. Descubrio a un muy Sexy Neji con el cabello mojado, dandole la atencion y los mimos necesarios a sus senos, y la idea de Uchiha se borro instatantaneamente de su cabeza.

El agua comenzo a caer caliente y ambos comenzaron a bañarse.

-Hina, me pasas el shampoo?

-si, toma, oye porque tienes el pelo tan largo? lo tienes casi tan largo como yo

-bueno veras...-comenzo el chico cuando la ojiblanca apenas le pasaba el shampoo-oye...

-si?

-no tienes uno que no sea de "extracto de rosa con mago"?-dijo el chico mientras leia la etiqueta del jabon

-no lo siento, ¿acaso no te gusta como huele mi pelo?

-si, me encanta, pero no quiero que el mio huela a "extracto de rosa con mango"

-lo siento, no tengo otro y talvez tampoco te guste mi jabon de flor de cerezo

-bueno... ya ni modo, supongo que podre disimularlo con mi locion

-claro...

Ambos estaban por terminar de enjuagarse el cuerpo bajo el chorro del agua dandose besos, Hinata sientio que algo se oprimia contra ella, era el miembro de Neji que ya estaba duro.

-Hina...

-si?

-alguna vez lo hemos hecho en la regadera?

-no...

-hoy es un buen dia

-siii-dijo en un gemido Hinata

Neji levanto a Hinata y esta se aferro a la cintura del chico con sus piernas, este la penetro y las envestidas hacian que Hinata se enterrara de sierta manera la llave del agua, cosa que hacia mas placentero todo. Asi comenzo el vaiven bajo el chorro del agua mentras Neji tambien subia y bajaba un poco a la Hinata entre envestida y envestida. Llegaron rapidamente al climax, mientras el chorro comenzaba a cambiar de caliente a frio. Neji dejo recargada a Hinata contra la pared el aun dentro de ella y la siguio besando, esta comenzo a revolver el cabello del castaño hasta aque el salio de ella y se siguieron besando por un rato hasta que decidieron salir para alistarse para otro dia en la escuela.

Llegaron a tiempo a pesar se su incidente de la mañana.

Llego a su salon y habia muchos cuchicheos, "Que raro" penso la peliazul "apenas llego y ya enpiezan los chismes" pero comprendio todo cuando vio su puspitre rodeado por algunas chicas y otras mas cuchicheaban y señalaban a su lugar y fue cuando lo vio no estaba como siempre, tenia la mirada en alto, firme y algo fria, tenia una sonrisa "¿sexy?" penso Hinata. la cual ya habia llegado a su lugar y habia disipado a las "fans".

-Hola Hinata- dijo sasuke, cosa que sorprendio a Hinata puesto que ya no tartamudeaba y le sostenia la mirada y solo tenia un muy leve y casi invisible sonrojo.

-Ho..hola-"tartamudee?, demonios estio esta peor de lo que imaginaba"Sasuke la miro y ella igual lo recorrio con la mirada un par de veces, tenia la postura diferente como si estuviera mas seguro de si mismo.

La clase comenzo y sasuke le susurro mientras le acariciaba una parte de la pierna- oye no crees que deberiamos, ensayar nuestra exposicion?-

-que?-dijo ella mientras apartaba la mano del moreno

-si, ensayar, tu sabes talves ¿en mi casa?

la Hyuga no contesto, estaba callada completamente callada pensando " ni lo de esta mañana me aclaro las cosas" " ahora si esto va de mal en peor"

-entonses...

El timbre sono, la salvo de contestar salio lo mas rapido que pudo con direccion a Neji almenos estando con el no se le acercaria. "no lo puedo creer, a un Hyuga no tiene porque salvarlo la campana"

Estuvo en el receso con Neji como siempre ambos estuvieron algo distantes Neji pensaba en como le diria a su tio que lo mejor seria que el Hinata se casaran "claro todo tendra que parecer como que a el fue al que se le ocurrio" y Hinata pensaba en que iba a hacer "estupido Uchiha, no dejare que me haga esto, ire a su casa y el aclarare todo" penso la ojoblanca. Grave error.

El timbre sono, era hora de enfrentar al Uchiha

-entonses, iras?

-si,

-a las 4?

- esta bien,

Las clases transcurrieron sin mas, ya no tenia que evitar las miradas del Uchiha, pero no sabia que dentro de unas cuantas horas todas la miradas se centrarian en ellos.

A la salida:

-Vamos Hinata, ya tengo planes para hoy-dice Neji mientras la abraza

-no, no puedo Neji

-¿por que?

-voy a ir a casa de Sasuke, tengo, tenemos que ensayar

-mmm...¿como que pasas mucho tiempo con el Uchiha?

-celoso?- y en el momento que termino de decirlo en Uchiha se acerco a ellos, y separo a Hinata de Neji

-Nos vemos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- en ese momento todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, incluso la de los profesores, pero la mas imponente era la de Neji, su mirada contenia odio, celos y un poco de tristeza.

Con ese acto por parte del Uchiha, las dudas de que si Sasuke era gay se disiparon, incluso dejo a su grupo de amigos anonadados y con la boca abierta, de ser el Gay Uchiha paso a ser el Sexy Uchiha, El hermano de Itachi Uchiha pero ahora sin el "El hermano GAY de Itachi Uchiha"

-Adios Hinata-chan-Hinata solo pudo abrir la boca por lo que habia pasado, definitivamente si eso estaba mal , ahora estaba mucho se separo y siguio camninado, los Hyuga estaban unos segundos, reocobraron el sentido y automaticamente se subieron al coche. despues de ya haber recorrido unas cuantas cuandras Neji hablo

-¿que fue eso?-dijo muy serio y se notaba su enojo

-yo...no...no se

-¿como no vas a saber?-grito Neji mientras apretaba el volante

-ya te dije que no lo se!!!

- ya llegamos-dijo Neji sin dejar de soltar el volante-bajate

-¿que?

-que te bajes necesito pensar

- y yo necesito el coche para las 4:00pm

-¿lo vas a ir a ver?

-si, tengo que hablar con el

-pues mi coche no pondra ni una sola llanta a un km de la casa Uchiha, si aun iras ve en el auto de tu padre- y fue cuando Neji entendio quien era el unico que podia hacer que hinata dejara de pensar en el Uchiha. a Hashi le molestaria el hecho de que Hinata "viera" a un Uchiha y entonses apesar de ser joven la comprometeria y ahi es donde el entraria Apago el motor y bajo del auto, Hinata lo vio con cara de confusion y el solo la vio de reojo, entro y se encerro en su cuarto lo que resto de la tarde. A las 4:00pm escucho como Hinata sacaba del Garage un auto, se asomo por la ventana y vio como un auto negro bajaba por su calle, sabia que era momento de hacer la llamada.

*/*/*/*

Despues de que Neji se bajo del auto, Hinata sabia que ya lo habia herido ahora mas que enunca necesitaba hablar con el Uchiha. Vio como Neji se encerro en su cuarto, ella tambien se encerro y se habia recostado en la cama, habia pensado no ir a la casa Uchiha, al final se levanto de la cama decidida, se cambio de ropa, suplio el uniforme de la escuela por una blusa blanca y un pantalon de mesclilla y unas sandalias, salio y vio el auto de Neji y recordo lo que le habia dicho, entro al garage y encontro el auto de su padre con las llaves pegadas, lo saco del garage y emprendio su camino hacia territorio Uchiha.

*/*/*/*/*/

Hinata llego a la casa Uchiha, se habia quedado estacionada unos cuantos minutos frente a la casa cuando porfin tomo valor se bajo del coche y toco a la puerta, para su mala suerte abrio Itachi.

-Hola... cuñadita...

-¿que?

- de que?

-Hinata-dijo alguien desde la cocina

-Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la chica ya que no lo reconocia, traia unos Jean deslavados, y una playera azul marino, "se ve... Sexy" penso la Hyuga

-vamos a mi cuarto a ensayar- y la tomo de la mano

-recuerden niños-dijo Itachi-sin globitos no hay fiesta...

-Hinata se puso roja-"¿cuando cambie de personalidad con el Uchiha?"

Subio las escaleras aun agarrada de la mano del Uchiha-Sasuke tenemos que hablar-

-ya casi llegamos y ahi hablamos de todo lo que quieras

*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando vio que el auto ya no se veia mas, decidio tomar el telefono y marcar el numero, la tarjeta traia los datos de Hiashi, el numero de su oficina, de su casa y de su celular, pero en la tarjeta hasta arriba decia "solo en caso de emergencia" eso lo habia puesto Hiashi cuando se lo dio a sus hijas y a su sobrino. claramente les habia dicho "solo en emergencias, solo deben llamarme si hay algo que no pueda esperar a que este en casa".

Neji dudo por un instante si deberia o no llamar a su tio. pero regreso a su mente el beso en la mejilla que el Uchiha le habia dado a Hinata.y sin mas marco el numero

-¿Bueno?- se escucho del otro lado del telefono

-bueno... ¿tio?

-Neji? ¿que pasa? ¿estan bien?

-si, si pero...

-ya sabes que solo deben llamarme en emergencias- se oia molesto

-bueno, es un tipo de emergencia

-¿que paso?

-bueno Hinata...

-¿que tiene?

-ella.. bueno... creo que esta saliento con un Uchiha

-¿Uchiha?¿Itachi?

-no Sasuke

-¿sasuke?

-hai

-mmm...- "siempre pense que ese chico era gay" penso Hiashi

-y Hiashi-sama ¿que va a hacer?¿que hago?

-pues...dejala, ya es hora de que hinata se comprometa, para ser sincero Neji un Uchiha va bien con un Hyuga-Neji practicamente destrozo el telefono.

-¿bueno? ¿neji?-se habia cortado la comunicacion

Viejo idota!!!-grito Neji-¿como se atreve? "un Uchiha va bien con un Hyuga" ire por Hinata

*/*/*/*/*/*

Hinata llego al cuarto de Sasuke, este cerro la puerta,

-Sasuke-kun yo...-No termino ya que el chico se habia avalanzado sobre ella, y habia tomado posesivamente la boca de la chica. hinata se separo de el.

-¿que demonios te sucede?

-¿que?¿no te gusto?

-yo...¿que te ocurrio? hace tres dias eras el chico timido y que se la pasaba rojo

-me abriste los ojos, soy un Uchiha y pues si lo tienes lucelo

"no se equivoca, si lo tiene"

-entonses Hinata...

-pero Neji y yo...

-Neji que?

-yo lo quiero

-si lo quisieras no estarias aqui

-yoo...-y sasuke se posiciono otra vez de los labios de hinata esta vez ella le correspondio el beso, fue un beso pasional, el le mordio el labio inferior y ella entreabrio la boca por donde la lengua de sasuke se colo, y comenzo una ritmica danza entre sus lenguas.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno ya saben dejen Reviews, si les gusto, si no, que les guataria que agregara etc... jajaja bueno bye se cuidan y los adoro por leer mis historias y los amo a los que dejen reviews.**


	7. Jueves Parte II: Vodka y Chocolate

**Hola ya llego la segunda parte espero que les guste, bueno ya saben dejen reviews haganme saber si si les gusta jejeje, comentarios, dudas, sujerencias ya saben bueno un review es inspiracion para mi, me motivan a escribir, no solo lean y cierren tambien comenten jeje me interesa mucho su opinion bueno sin mas mi cap.**

**ok a darle!!! =P**

**Jueves Parte II: Vodka y Helado de Chocolate **

* * *

Neji fue hacia su auto, se subio y comenzo su carrera hasta la casa Uchiha para ir por Hinata, no queria perder contra un Uchiha, no queria perderla a ella.

"Debi decirle desde un principio que la amaba" "debi luchar por ella contra su padre hace tiempo"-se recriminaba el Hyuga-vamos acelera- dijo mientras veia a la velocidad que iba 110km/h iba muy rapido-vamos!!! no puedo llegar tarde,"hinata no haria nada malo ella me ama ¿o no?"

*/*/*/*/*/*

Hinata y Sasuke seguian fundidos en ese beso hasta que necesitaron aire.

-hinata-chan- dijo sasuke y despues volvio a besarla

-Sasuke no...yo no puedo...no...no puedo hacer esto-decia la Hyuga mientras se apartaba del Uchiha sin mucho exito

-ya lo estas haciendo...

Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre los pechos de la chica y comenzo a masajearlos,recordo la primera vez que lo habia hecho, el panico se apodero de él esa vez, una imagen de Itachi contandole a Deidara sus azañas en la cama, mientras el vijaba en el asiento tracero del auto,llego a su mente esa vez, pero esta vez el sabia lo que hacia, no habria mas recuerdos de Itachi contando sus azañas.

-Sasuke-kun...encerio yo...ahhh Sasuke...

-solo dejate llevar ¿si?- y nuevamente se apodero bruscamente de los labios cosa que le gusto a la chica

*/*/*/*/*

Hiashi Hyuga despues de que se corto la comunicacion con Neji, se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para su almuerzo con sus socios. Minutos despues llego a un restaurant y se sento en una mesa en la cual se encontraban los directores de las empresas Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uchiha y un chico llamado Gaara representando a su padre de Suna.

-Hiashi te ves distante-dice el Akimichi-¿que sucede?

-ahhh.. nada... Hinata-dice el Hyuga algo distante

-¿esta bien?- pregunta interesado el Nara

-si, si, esque mi sobrino me llama y me comentó algo muy... bueno digamos que extraño-dice el Hyuga con la mirada algo perdida

-¿esta saliendo con alguien?-dice el Yamanaka- por tu mirada podria decir eso, yo me senti igual cuando supe que mi Ino salia con Shikamaru-dice mientras ve al Nara

-¿encerio? no lo sabia-pregunta el Hyuga "y yo que lo queria emparejar con Hina"

-si, eso ya se veia venir se conocen desde que estaban en el hospital recien nacidos-comenta el Nara- y mejor mi Shikamaru que cualquier otro, ademas ya los habiamos comprometido- dice mientras se rie- ellos no lo sabian y sin querer pues surjio

-Bueno y entonses ¿quien es?-pregunta el Akimichi

-Bueno... a eso venia, Fugaku tenemos que hablar-dice directamente el Hyuga

-¿que pasa?¿que tengo que ver en todo esto?-dice el Uchiha mientras levanta una ceja

-bueno pues mi hija esta saliendo con uno de tus hijos y pues...

- ¿no quieres que la lastimen y quieres que acordemos un compromiso verdad?- le interrumpio el Uchiha-

-pues si, basicamente

-esta bien llamare a Itachi, y le dire que cuando lleguemos del viaje quiero que formalisen-

-no-

-¿que, acaso es muy pronto?

-no, no es Itachi, es Sasuke

-¿Sasuke? vaya y yo que creia que me habia salido mal el chico-

-si- contestaron todos, menos Gaara a el no le importaba eso, el venia por los negocios

-bueno ya que arreglamos esto, pasemos a los negocios- dijo el Uchiha. cosa que alegro a Gaara ya que era su motivo de estar alli

*/*/*/*

Neji seguia presionando el pedal, no paraba, no queria parar, queria llegar lo mas rapido posible, confiaba en Hinata pero no confiaba en él. Las calles estaban desiertas.

"Demonios ya tendria que haber llegado"-penso-"Demonios no es por aqui, carajo justo ahora me vengo a perder"- dio vuelta en la calle siguiente, no sabia que estaria haciendo Hinata, Hinata y Sasuke, las unicas personas que ocupan su mente pra bien y para mal. Derrepente encontro a alguien que se le hacia familia "es... ¿como se llama?"- penso, en lo que detenia el auto junto a la acera- Na...Naruto-

-¿que?-contesto el rubio mientras volteaba-Ne..Ne..Neji...-dijo mientras se pegaba a una pared

-si, este dime donde esta la casa Uchiha- no podria sonar amable, no podia sentirse hamable, no en esta situacion

-yo... este...

-Dimelo ahora

El rubio penso en correr pero sabia que esa no era una opcion- bueno... etto... vas en mal camino-

-eso ya lo se- "idiota si fuera por buen camino no estaria perdiendo mi tiempo contigo" penso furioso -ahora dime ¿hacia donde?

-pues... etto... debes dar vuelta en la proxima calle, vuelta a la derecha y de ahi derecho unos 10 minutos, y pues llegaras a una glorieta de ahi le das vuelta y en la primera calle donde hay una tienda de regalos das vuelta y de ahi derecho y veras una gran casa con el simbolo Uchiha esa... esa es - "ahora en que se metio el Dobe"

Neji no dijo nadamas y arranco de nuevo el coche "mas le vale no mentir, si no mañana me las pagaras"

*/*/*/*/*/*

-Sasuke-kun, no... esto no esta...n..no e...esta bien-

-talvez pero ¿se siente bien no?

-yo...yo...-la morena no podia dejar de pensar en el Uchiha queria estar con el pero tambien queria saber si era por necesidad o por que sentia algo por el Uchiha. Este la levanto y la coloco sobre la cama haciendo que ella dejara caer sus sandalias.

-Hinata...yo...yo..

-¿si?

-yo te.. te... quiero

-¿me quieres?

-si yo siento algo muy especial por ti y pues...- se habia puesto rojo de nuevo- yo te.. quiero demaciado-La hyuga se quedo estatica no sabia que hacer o decir.

Hinata se hecho hacia atras callendo de golpe en la suave cama, Sasuke por su parte se coloco sobre de ella y comenzo a darle suaves besos repartidos por su cara,La Hyuga decidio que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que saber si era Neji o Sasuke, se sentia mal, usar al Uchiha pero si no jamas lo descubriria esto tenia que pasar algo tenia que salir de todo esto ¿o no?

-yo...yo..

-¿si?- Hinata lo beso con pasion, una accion vale mas que mil palabras. Sasuke correspondio su beso y se colocoran frente a frente, mientras se besaban el le quito la playera y le desabrocho el pantalon, despues por la falta del indispensable aire, se separaron él se apuro a quitarse su calzadoy al terminar le quito el pantalon a la Hyuga. Ella le comenzo a deslizar la playera para quitarsela, estaba nervioso, jamas lo habia tocado, jamas penso que esto le pasaria a el.

Su nerviosimo se notaba, se sonrojo cuando la Hyuga le quito la camisa-Relajate Sasuke. Ahora tu dejate llevar-le dijo la chica en el oido, cosa que hizo que al moreno se le erizara la piel. La Hyuga lo fue haciendo hacia atras, lo fue recostando, hasta quedar encima de él. Lo besó, fue eun beso fugaz y lleno de pasión, le besó del cuello hasta el fin del abdomen, cuando se encontro con sus pantalones, comenzó a desabrocharlos lentamente, el Uchiha se quedo estático, estaba mas rojo de lo que nunca habia estado "cuando volvimos a cambiar de personalidades" penso él, asi que bruscamente y de un sólo moviemento dejo a la chica debajo.

La besó con ansia, la beso con salvajismo y con una ternura inugualable a la vez de que el beso era rudo. Le mordió el labio inferior, ella entre abrio la boca y el dio paso a su lengua, que se encontro con la de ella, y comenzaron su danza con perfecta sincronia. Al terminarar el beso, el comenzó a a bajar con por cuello dejando un camino de besos, llegó a sus pechos y coló sus manos por debajo de la chica y ella alzó su espalda lo suficiente, desabrocho el sujetador con un poco de difulcutad, al logar desabrocharlo lo deslizó suevemente y lo tiró junto a la cama. Comenzó a besar uno de sus pechos alrededor del pezón provocando que se endureciera, mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba el otro.

Hinata comenzo a moverse debajo de él con placer, ya sentia algo duro entre sus piernas, lo necesitaba, así que fue haciendo que sasuke quedara debajo nuevamente, fue directamente a su pantalon y se lo bajo hasta los tobillos junto con sus boxers él se hizo cargo de sacarlos. Hinata contemplo por unos segundos la ereccion del chico "despues de todo Itachi no mintió" pensó la Chica

*/*/*/*/*

-Bien la glorieta- dijo para si mismo-"en la primera calle donde hay una tienda de regalos das vuelta y de ahi derecho y veras una gran casa con el simbolo Uchiha" repasó las indicaciones del rubio y dio vuelta en la calle de la tienda de regalos, siguio derechos unos 5 minutos y ahi estaba la casa mas grende y con el simbolo que alguna vez vio a Sasuke usar, el mismo simbolo de la empresa aliada de su tio.

*/*/*/*/*

Hinata estaba apunto de bajarse sus pantaletas cuando Sasuke nuevamente la habia dejado debajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vio lo que la Hyuga estaba por hacer y la imagen de su molesta hermano volvio a su cabeza diciendo " bajarle las bragas a una mujer es lo mejor", siguio su concejo, moviendo a Hinata habilmente mientras en su interiror gritaba "sal de aqui Itachi".Hinata se quedo recostada esperando, el muchacho deslizo suavemente las bragas y al iagual que el con sus pantalones Hinata habilmente la botó junto a la cama. " itachi tiene razón" penso el moreno.

*/*/*/*/*

Habia llegado, reconocio el auto de su tio y se estaciono frente a el, toco a la puerta varias veces y le abrio el Uchiha mayor.

-Neji ¿que haciendo por estos rumbos?- pregunto

-vamos, sabes que vine por ella, Itachi-dijo enojado

-¿por mi cuñadita?- dijo el moreno mofandose, Neji estuvo apunto de pegarle un puñetazo pero el ojinegro lo paró con gran habilidad

-Neji, eso no se hace- dijo mientras sonreia-vamos puedes esperarlos en la sala

-ya te dije que vine por ella-

-vamos, ya bajara-

-Muevete- dijo frimente el Hyuga

-calma, no los interrumpas, los niños estan jugando en su habitación-

-¿su... su habitación?-repitió Neji, sabia a que habiatacion se referia, sabia a que juego se referia. Empujo a Itachi y salio disparado hacia las escaleras

-Tienen cerrada la puerta, es la que tiene el letrero de "no molestar".grito el moreno mientras se incorporaba, para despues reirse.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Habia escuchado el timbre y no le importo, tenia idea de quien era y aun asi no le importo hizo como si nada pasara.

Sasuke se quedo contemplando a Hinata-Sasuke-kun- lo llamó haciendolo volver a la realidad, el chico le dedico una sonrisa y se quedo estatico otra vez, ella se alzo un poco y lo atrajo para besarlo, y le dijo -Sabes lo que haces, se que si-

El chico, se coloco entre ella, tenia una idea, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero nunca lo habia hecho y sabia que ella si, no queria ser comparado, no queria quedar mal, pero se dejaria llevar, tenia instintos y dejaria que estos lo guiasen.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto como si fuera primerisa

-Sasuke-kun- respondio ella como reproche mientras se sonrojaba- sabes que si

Sasuke se dio un poco de valor, estaba listo, todo estaba listo. La penetró poco poco, sabia que no era su primera vez, pero la queria, no queria ser brusco. Se quedo unos momentos inmovil dentro de ella, comenzó a embestirla poco a poco, delicada y placenteramente, Hinata lo abrazó con las piernas,haciendo que la penetrara un poco más profundo, queria tenerlo dentro, queria que llegara al fondo, las embestidas se tornaron más bruscasHinata se aferró a los hombros del chico dejando algunas marcas con sus uñas, cosa que exitó más al Uchiha. Hinata comenzo a decir su nombre enetre gemidos, el sólo jadeaba un poco.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Subio las escaleras-muchas puertas maldita sea- dijo para si. cuando escuchó un gemido y despues el nombre del Uchiha,

Llego frente a la puerta, no queria abrirla, sabia lo que encontraria adentro y no queria verlo pero aun asi tomo firmemente el picaporte y lo giro abrió la puerta pero no totalmente ya que se quedo estatico mirando la escena.

Vió como el Uchiha la penetraba,, vió como ella se aferraba a el con sus piernas dandole impulso, vió sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, vio la cara de Hinata llena de placer, vio como le clavaba las uñas en los hombros, vió como él la miraba, no habian notado su prescencia, seguian como si nada, vió como las caderas de Hinata se movian a su ritmo, vio el leve movimiento en la cama en cada embestida, escuchó cada gemido y jadeo, escuchó como los labios que una vez gritarón su nombre ahora gritaban el de él. Vió como llegaron al climax, vio como se fundian uno con el otro sin importarles nada más y sintio como se rompia su corazón y como se le desgarraba el alma.

Escucho como él sin nungun aviso ni taratamuedeo le dijo- Te Amo- tuvó que sostenerse del picaporte para no caer, él le habia dicho las palabras que él nunca habia podido decir, se las habia dicho sin tartamuedeo, se las habia dicho sin pensarlo, sin rodeos eso le dolia. pero eso no fue todo ella le habia contestado- Yo tambien Te Amo Sasuke-kun- vió como lo besaba. eso lo habia matado.

Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, no encontró a Itachi por suerte, salió dela casa y se subió a su auto, manejo despacio, manejo como si ya nada hubiera para el, manejo como si ese tiempo en el auto fuera su ultimo tiempo, queria que durara. Llego a su casa, dejo el coche fuera, subio a su habitacion y se encerró, se recosto en su cama y penso en todo lo que habia pasado recientemente.

Se sentía mal, deprimido, no sabia que hacer, se levanto y se dirijió a la cocina abri el refrigerador y tomo un bote de helado y una cuchara, de regreso a su habitacion paso por el bar de su tio, tomó una botella de Vodka con tapa en forma de corona un vaso y fue a su habitacion , al llegar depejo su escritorio, lleno hasta el tope el vaso y comenzo a sorber el liquido ambarino para que no se derramase, nunca le habia atraido la bebida, pero nunca habia tanido un motivo para beber hasta hoy, el vodka le quemaba la garganta no sabia si en verdad era el vodka o si era su ira tratando de salir por la boca que se aglomeraba justo ahi, en su garganta, calmaba el ardor con el helado, despues comenzo a beber directamente de la botella y dejó de lado el helado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al llegar al climax Hinata se sentia a desfallecer, jamas habia sentido eso con nadie, bueno con Neji, pero fue sorprendidap por lo que el Uchiha le dijo y se habia sentido mas soprendida por lo que ella habia contestado, no supo de donde habia salido, pero sabia que era lo que enverdad sentia.

Sasuke salio de ella, se sentia vacia ahora, se levanto y comenzo a vestirse, no se atrevia a mirarlo, le daba.. pena...

-Hinata-

-¿si?-

-bueno...yo...

"el tartamudeo regreso" penso la Hyuga

-¿que pasa Sasuke-kun?-dijo mientras volteaba, "Dios que hombre" Sasuke estaba cubierto con uan liegra sabana de la cintura para abajo de lado recargado sobre su mano izquierda

-bueno...-

"dios no puede ser mas sexy" penso la ojiblanca

-yo, ¿quieres....

-¿si?

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- la pregunta la habia tomado desprevenida, sabia la respuesta pero... . sus pensamientos habian sido interrumpidos por la figura de Sasuke frente a ella desnudo,estaba apunto de contestar cuando el Uchiha le puso un dedo sobre la boca.

-dime mañana- paso por ti para ir a la escuela-la Hyuga solo asintio con la cabeza,-te acompaño hasta tu auto dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Sasuke ponte algo-

-ahh.. si claro- dijo mientras se ponia rojo, definitivamente ese hombre le encantaba

Salieron hasta el auto, se despidieron de un beso, ella subio a su auto y comenzo el trayecto hacia la mansion, no queria llegar no queria verlo, sabia que el sabia lo que habia pasado, sabia que la odiaria y ella no queria eso, ella lo amaba pero no como a fin llego a su casa, guardo el auto de su padre, entro a la casa subio las escaleras, paso frente a su cuarto estaba cerrado, entro al suyo y se encerro, mañana llegaria su pàdre y eso no seria bueno, se recosto en su cama y enseguida se sumio en un profundo sueño, estaba exausta y no solo fisicamente.

**Continuara....**

**bueno gracias a todos por leer mi historia jeje ya saben dejen reviews bueno me despido jejeje... **


	8. Viernes de Diario

**hola y antes que nada feliz año nuevo... jejeje que les resulte mejor que el pasado, y bueno que sus propositos se cumplan jejeje... bueno perdon por tardarme tanto pero los examenes, irme de vacaciones y la falta de inspiracion no ayudaron mucho, y bueno eh de decir que para ¿estas lista? si se va a tardar un poco al conti, jejeje... y bueno lean hasta le final porque tengo algo que decirles y bueno si les gustan mis fics les interesara... jejeje sin mas pasemos al capitulo.**

**ok a darle!!! y lean hasta el final :P**

**Viernes de Diario**

* * *

Neji desperto le dolia la cabeza, tenia ganas de vomitar a mas no poder, sentia que que su saliva sabia exesivamnete dulce y que la garganta le ardia.

"fue mala idea lo del vodka y el chocolate" penso el Hyuga mientras volteba a ver el reloj que decia 10:30am.- mierda! ya es tarde....muy tarde- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, no se referia exactamente a la hora.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

unas horas mas temprano:

sonó su despertador, no queria abrir los ojos, no queria ni respirar, sabia que en menos de media hora Sasuke pasaria por ella. Se levanto muy a su pesar y se metio en la regadera, abrio la llave y dejo que el agua se llevara sus culpas, ahora sabia que amaba al Uchiha y que lo que habia tenido con Neji habia sido un error y error muy largo, tomo su shampoo y se lavó el cabello lentamente, despues se enjabono y mientras dejaba que el agua se llevara la espuma de su cuerpo recordo que hace 24 hrs ella habia estado alli en su regadera con Neji bañandose, haciendo el amor bajo el chorro del agua, pero desidio que eso y todo lo que habia hecho con Neji no se le podia llamar "hacer el amor", no amó a Neji por lo menos no como ayer habia descubierto que amaba a Sasuke,salió de bañarse y se apuro a vestirse, se puso unos jeans entuvados con una playera son mangas amarilla con puntos de un amarillo mas claro, unos zapatos cafes por ultimo una chamarra blanca.

Saslió de su habitacion y se percato de que Neji no habia despertado, se armó de valor y abrio la puerta le llego un fuerte olor a vodka y vio un bote de helado en el suelo junto a su inconciente primo. Decidio salir de alli bajo a la cocina y se encontro a Hanabi

-¿y Neji?

-no ira a la escuela

¿tu me llevaras?- dijo mientras subia una ceja a Hinata no le gustaba la idea de manejar

-no, iremos con Sasuke

-¿el gay Uchiha?

-no es gay!!- dijo hinata en un puchero

-¿y tu como sabes?

-yo... lo se...

-entonses... tu y el...-hanabi no pudo terminar porque sonó un cláxon.

-vamonos- dijo hinata y al pasar junto a las escaleras miro hacia arriba deseando que esto no le hubiera afectado tanto

-hola hermosa- dijo el Uchiha cuando vio salir a la Hyuga, pero se puso rojo cuanod vio a la pequeña, segun sus matematicas solo pasaria por una Hyuga y ahi habia dos. Hinata al notar el sonrojo y la mirada de duda solo le dijo- Neji esta indispuesto y no puede llevarla- cosa que no sorprendio a Sasuke despues de lo que le habia dicho Itachi ayer.

Flash Back:

Neji subió las escaleras-muchas puertas maldita sea- dijo para si. cuando escuchó un gemido y despues el nombre del Uchiha,

Llego frente a la puerta, no queria abrirla, sabia lo que encontraria adentro y no queria verlo pero aun asi tomo firmemente el picaporte y lo giro abrió la puerta pero no totalmente ya que se quedo estatico mirando la escena se quedo tan en Shock que no notó que Itachi estaba parado detras de el viendo la misma imagen. Itachi decidio irse despues de unos momentos, se fue con tal sigilo a su cuarto que nadie lo notó nisiquiera Neji, él estaba sumido en su agonia.

Cuando Hinata se fue y Sasuke subió a su habitacion se encontro a Itachi.

-hola hermanito- dijo el con una sonrisa

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Sasuke

-estoy feliz-

-¿y eso?-dijo el Uchiha menor con una ceja alzada

-hoy descubri que mi hermanito no es gay

Una mirada de duda por parte de Sasuke

-te vi con Hinatita, espero que se hayan cuidado, no quiero sobrinos tan pronto- un peso enorme le calló a Sasuke no se habian cuidado- espera... como es que no viste?-

-pues tenian la puerta abierta

-claro que no!!!

-bueno esta bien la abri...-

-la abriste!!!

-mmm... no yo no Neji Hyuga lo hizo

-¿que?

-si, no fui el unico espectador-dijo Itachi mientras se alejaba

Fin Flash Back

Llegaron a la escuela, Hanabi se bajo del auto corriendo alegando que tenia clase y qe iba retrazada pero Hinata sabia que en el fondo a Hanabi le dolia todo por lo que Neji estaba pasando, sabia que habian llegado temprano y sabia aque su hermana no tenia clase hasta dentro de media hora. Sasuke se quedo contrariado no sabia que hacer ni que decir por lo que Hinata trato de romper el hielo.

-y... ¿el auto es tuyo?

-ahh...s..si- dijo sauke volviendo a la realidad

-¿porque nunca lo habias traido?

-no lose-

-pero si es un auto... hermoso- hermosos no se le hacia un buen adjetivo para calificar a un auto pero no sabia que mas decir

-si, supongo que si pero no mas que tu- dijo el Uchiha mientras se le coloraban las mejillas- oye... y bien , dime que piensas-

-¿eh?-

-si, bueno pues....- mas rojo- de que tu y yo...

-TEME!!!- se escucho desde la entrada- ¿y esa preciosidad? ¿de donde salio?

-ha ido con nosostros desde primaria Naruto- contesto viendo a Hinata-

-No BaKA el auto- dijo el rubio mientras que acariciaba uno de los costados del auto, mientras Hinata le lanzaba una mirada de odio al rubio-

-ahhh... bueno es mio-

-¿y donde lo tenias escondido?

-en mi garage-

NAruto volteo a ver a Sasuke, cuando por fin lo noto, Hinata Hyuga estaba con el, en su auto, tomada de su mano, eso explicaba porque NEji ayer queria llegar ala casa del Uchiha

-entonses... ustedes?- dijo el rubio.

-si?-dijo la ojiperla

-son,,, pareja?- ambos se pusieron rojos

-yo... este...-comenzo a balbucear Sasuke

-si- dijo la Hyuga un poco roja

-ohhh ya veo...- la campana sonó, tenian que irse y mientras se bajaban del auto notaron que muchos los estaban mirando.

Pasaron las horas de clase donde habia mas que clase murmullos y chismes sobre la nueva pareja, pasaron a exponer su trabajo y sacaron un diez, los chismes siguieron hasta que llego el receso donde aumentaron los incluso los maestros comentaban sobre el asunto.

Uchiha y Hyuga, ahora eran la pareja del momento y probablemente de los chismes de todo el año, nadie habia visto a Neji por lo qu elos chismes aumentaron, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban en las gradas, hasta que llegó Ino y comenzo a platicar con Hinata y Sasuke junto con Kiba, Naruto,Shikamaru y Sai fueron al baño.(N/A: si suena un poco gay o afeminado, pero ps bueno)

En el baño:

-Sasuke. dice naruto mientras van entrado

-si?

-amigo tengo que contarte algo...

-si?

-bueno ayer, etto... iba camino a Ichiraku rammen, cuando...

-es otra historia de como viste follando a dos perros Naruto porque debes de darles su intimidad y no quedarteles contemplando dios-dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba a un migitorio.

-no!!!

-etto... yo vi al Hyuga y pues me paro en la calle y me pregunto para donde quedaba tu casa y pues le dije y tenia prisa y hoy que no vinoo y te vi con Hinata pues...-

-Carajo , lo que dijo Itachi era verdad-

-¿que te dijo?- pregunto shikamaru- auqnue presiento que sera problematico

-bueno...- y Sasuke les conto TODO, lo que habia pasado a grandes razgos porsupuesto incluyendo lo que Itachi le habia dicho.

-entonses te cogiste a la Hyuga- dijo Sai con us sinceridad.

-No!!!

-entonses soñaste todo y fue un sueño humedo?- volvio a decir sai

-bueno si, Hinata y yo bueno...- se sonrojo el Uchiha-

-vaya y yo que crei que eras gay. susurro el Inuzuka

-¿porque todos creen que soy gay?

-ammmm... no se-dijeron todos al unisono mientras veian al techo.

*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*

Neji se levanto pesadamente y fue al cuarto de hinata, tenia que investigar y sabia donde hacerlo su diario, ella, cuando eran pequeños le habia confiada que desde que murió su madre habia empezado un diario y escribia en este como si le estuviera contando todo lo que le sucedia a su madre, nunca lo habia leido, una vez mientras pasaba por su cuarto Hinata estaba leyendolo en voz alta y alcanzó a escuchar un pedazo " mamá, ¿papá siempre fue tan ingenuo? me descubrio tomando un pastilla anticonceptiva y se que vio la caja, pero me pregunto y le dije que era vitamina B o algo asi y el me creyo y me dijo que bueno que cuides tu salud, encerio ¿sera ingenuo o solo se hace el loco porque me sigue viendo como su niña ? bueno mamá no lo se, pero odio que Neji me haga tomar esas pastillas, pero mas odio que use condón cuando estamos juntos, bueno me despido por hoy, te amo mamá"-Neji penso que si su tia siguiera viva no le gustaria tener esas conversaciones con Hinta pero su prima necesitaba una madre y alguien a quien contarle todo y esos diarios era a todo lo que podia aspirar

-veamos debe estar por aqui- dijo Neji mientras sacaba un par de cosas del ropero de Hinata y al fin lo encontro un cuaderno forrado de piel color rojiza dentro de una bolsa de terciopelo negra- veamos... esta hoja es de hace un mes- se decia mientras abrió el cuaderno en una pegina al azar y la pagina decia"mamá hoy fue un dia espectacular, Neji y yo fuimos a la playa junto con papá y hanabi y mientras ellos fueron a pasear un rato en el bote Neji y yo bueno... ya sabes nos entretuvimos por un largo rato, eh de decirte que es exelente en todo lo que hace, y bueno intentamos cosas nuevas y bueno... puedo decirte todo ¿no? hoy me hizo sentir como nunca, sentia explosiones en cada movimiento y por kami que lo amo" ante tal declaración Neji cerró de momento el libro y le hervia la sangre, ella lo amaba y la perdio, pero decidio seguir leyendo " solo decearia que el tambien me amase, y que me lo dijera asi talvez yo me animaria a decirselo, tengo miedo que que si se lo digo se burle de mi, mamá solo contigo me puedo expresar de verdad aun mas que como lo hago con Neji, te amo mamá"

Neji se sentia como un Idiota si no hubiera tenido miedo Hinata seguiria a su buscando y llego al domingo pasado que decia "hola, adivina que sucedio hoy, no se si tu y papa eran asi de salvajes pero Neji y yo casi lo hacemos en un vestidor en un tienda de ropa interior, fue tan exitante pero un idiota nos descubrio, lo arruino todo, bueno mañana hablare con el va en mi clase, es el gay Uchiha, bueno me despido ya sabes que te amo"Neji siguio leyendo los siguientes dias.

Lunes: " Hola mamá adivina que recuerdas al idiota de ayer, lo asignaron mi compañero de banco y pues es lindo es algo timido y tartamudea seria una linda mascota jaja, pero pues ya hable con el y lo amenaze si dice algo de lo que vio ayer lo mato y puedes creerlo quise ponerlo nervioso y no se como paso pero una de sus manos termino en uno de mis pechos, pero casi le da un infarto, si ya lo se no lo volvere a hacer bueno Neji necesitaba estudiar y yo lo ayudare es anatomia y esa materia me encanta cuando neji repasa en mi, te amó!

Martes: " Hola... hoy me siento decaida como quisiera que estuviesas aqui y me abrazaras, hoy bueno Neji y yo somos primos entonses, no podemos ser novios, hoy vimos una pelicula abrazados en el sillon pero no somos novios, somos amantes y nunca podremos ser novios mamá ¿porque tengo que ser una Hyuga? yo lo amo pero nuestro amor no puede ser como deseo tener otro apellido e incluso otros ojos para poder ir de la mano por la calle ir al cine a donde sea sinque seamos primos, pero aun asi yo lo amo y creo que el a mi, solo quisiera que me lo dijera, bueno mama te amo y en verdad quisiera que estuvieras aqui"

Miercoles: "Mama no lo vas a creer hoy fui a la casa Uchiha y es enorme me encanto pero bueno lleve al Uchiha tierno, a un Sexshop, fue tan divertido encerio no se como tiene tanta sangre para ponerse tan rojo dios creo que tiene mas sangre de la normal y bueno no se como decirlo pero me besó, no se como de ser él el tartamudo pase yo a ser la tartamuda, bueno mama creo que estoy confundida pero te amo tengo que dormir para desconfundirme jejeje"

Jueves: "Mama ayuda!!! hoy bueno creo que ya no estoy confundida pero esto no es bueno, hoy bueno.. Sasuke y yo lo hicimos y fue tan tan placentero dios, y bueno me dijo que me amaba y yo le conteste igual, pero ¿ y Neji? ya no lo amo? ya no lo se, pero amo a Sasuke y no se que hacer porque con el puedo tener un novio enverdad y yo... yo no se que hacer mama ¿que hago? quiero a Neji pero creo que no lo amo, encerio mama te necesito necesito tus palabras, te necesito, pero ya vere como resolverlo bueno te amo y pues mañana te digo lo que pase"

Neji se desplomo sobre la cama llorando- si tan solo le hubiera dicho que la amaba- dijo entre sollosos el genio Hyuga habia caido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke-dijo la ojiblanca montada en su coche

-si.

-¿a donde vas?

- a mi casa ¿ no quieres ir?

-si, claro pero que vamos a hacer¿?

-pues...- se puso rojo- ¿quieres ver una pelicula?

-claro-y sonrio alegremente

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha y entraron a la sala.

-¿que quieres ver?

-no lo se una de amor

-bueno alli estan- y le puso un estuche de peliculas de color rosa en la mano- son las de mi mamá, bueno voy por algo de comer escoje

Sasuke fue por unas palomitas y unos refrescos a la cocina mientras Hinata veia las peliculas dentro del album.

-y bien dijo Sasuke mientrs cargaba la comida

-esta-dijo mientras sacaba el disco- es una pelicula tuya-

-mia?

-si, dice "pequeños Uchiha"

-no, no quieres ver eso- dice mientras se pone rojo

-anda-y pone ojos de perrito-

-bueno-pone el disco y aparecen un pequeño Sasuke y un Itachi de 7 años-

Pelicula:

-Itachi vamos dale la mano a Sasuke-kun- dice su madre

-no quiero

-Itachi- dice su madre con seriedad

-vale, vale-

-Sasuke, cariño di algo-

-ho...hola mami te..te quie..ro-dice entre un bostezo

-estas cansado amor?- el pequeño Sasuke asiente

-corazon, esta bien debes ir a tomar tu siesta, vamos Itachi dale un beso de buenas noches a tu hermanito-

-pero mama-

-Itachi obedece-

-buenas noches Sasuke- y le da un pequeño beso.

-bu..enas noches-

Fin pelicula-

-vaya que hermoso-

-si y hay otros 9 videos en ese disco iguales, mi madre siempre gravaba cuando yo tenia sueño, no quieres ver algo mas?

-esta bien- Se escucho como se abria la puerta principal y se escuchaba:

-Hiashi lo siento, debi dejar esos papeles en mi estudio voy por ellos, los fiermas y mañana nos vemos para comer, ¿ te parece?-dijo mientras subia las escaleras

-vale, pero apurate que quiero ver a mi familia- dijo mientras se paraban frente a la sala.

-¿papa?

-Hinata, amor ¿que haces aqui?

-yo... bueno... esque...-

.-sa ya se estan saliendo-

-como sabes?

-Neji me dijo-Sasuke y hinata perdieron el color

-y que te dijo?

-solo eso amor, ¿ te sientes bien jovencito?-dijo al ver la cara de Sasuke

-ehh... si, si, buenas tardes señor-

-Aqui estan los papeles...ahh estan aqui, ya me entere que estan saliendo-dijo Fugaku mientras pensaba "este chico si que se ah lucido con al novia"- me alegra, bueno Hinata-chan...-

-buenas tardes Fugaku-san.

-buenas tardes, bueno como le decia a tu padre... pensaba en que ahora que estan saliendo bueno... mañana podriamos ir a comer las dos familias ¿que opinan?

-me parece bien padre ¿ y ti hinata?

-si, exelente-

-bueno Hiashi, nos vemos mañana, solo firma los papeles,- Hiashi firmos los papeles-

.-bueno Hina me voy, me acompañas,-le dijo su padre

-hai, bueno adios Fugaku- san, bye Sasuke-kun- y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios-

-adios, hina, nos vemsos mañana.

.sip-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el auto Hyuga:

-y como es que comenzaron a salir?

-lo asignaron mi compañero y las cosas se dieron

-oh vaya, me alegra,

-a mi tambien

-y neji como lo tomo?

-¿que?- la hyuga se puso blanca

-si es muy sobre protector contigo, es tu primo-

-pues espero que bien...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Neji ahora se encontraba pulcramente vestido y arreglado,

no dejare que esto me afecte, la amaba y eso ya quedo en el pasado, cometi un error y no se puede remediar ya- se decia cada 5 minutos-

El Hyuga no podia creer su madurez aunque despues de llorar por casi 2 horas, y haberse sumido en depresion, se dijo asi mismo que tenia que superarlo, pero toda esa madurez era su mascara a cual queria que se convirtiera en su realidad, ya no queria sufrir porque por dentro estaba sufruiendo y mucho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

en la casa Uchiha:

-vaya que te luciste- dijo fugaku

-¿padre?

-con la Hyuga, vaya mejor partido no pudiste conseguir, sabes... su padre quiere que organizemos ya qun compromiso-

-co..compromiso

-si , vale eso nos iria muy bien-

-tu.. tu la ves como solo una inversion o mercancia?

-claro que no hijo, pero pues es un buen partido, y se ve que te quiere

"dios mi padre esta siendo ¿amable o dulce? dios"- o bueno

-estabien ya veremos que pasa mañana-

* * *

En la casa Hyuga:

-tio, llegaste-

-si Neji, tan arreglado como siempre-

-si, bueno,-

-y hanabi-

-esta a punto de bajar-

-bien, ire a mi estudio un momento porfavor informame cuando baje, Hinata y yo tenemos que informarles algo-

-claro tio- Neji le habia estado huyendo a Hinata y esta a el hasta que se quedaron solos-

-bueno yo me retiro-

-Neji... no-

-¿perdon?

- no, no te vayas, no huyas de mi-

-yo no hui de ti, tu huiste de mi, huiste a los brazos del Uchiha-

-yo...tu... como

-si lo se, los vi y bueno que mas da

-pero Neji no me odies... por favor

-no te odio- dijo seriamente, no podia odiarla, por mas daño que le hiciera jams la odiaria

-entonses...

-yo no siento ningun tipo de reencor, es mas no siento ninguna clase de sentimiento por ti,- sabia que no era cierto sabia que la amaba

-nee-chan- se escucho desde la escalera- ¿ya llego papa?

Hinata asintio- no pudo hablar, sentia un nudo en la garganta-

-con su permiso, ire a avisarle a Hiashi-sama que hanabi-chan ya esta aqui-

Hinata se controlo y puso su mejor cara su padre ya habia entrado a la habitacion

-bueno, solo les queria informar a Hanabi y a ti Neji que mañana iremos a comer con los Uchiha-

Neji sientio como sile hubieran dado una patada en el estomago- esta bien, con su permiso, me encuentro muy cansado ire a mi habitacion -

-Neji..-susurro hinata mientras veia como su primo se alejaba.

**Continuara....**

**Bueno ¿que tal? jejej dejen sus comentarios y sobre lo que dije al principio que tenia que decirles es que como falta poco para que se termine este fic y supongo que sera el proximo cap el final pues les tengo unas sugerencias para mi siguiente fic, esque simplemente no me puedo decidir jejeje eh estado pensando en lso dos por un largo tiempo y bueno sea cual se el que usted me digasn que les interesaria mas, pues tambien hare el otro pero cuando termine ¿estas lista?. **

**bueno el primero es NejiHina y se trata asi como para no arruinar la sorpresa de su familia del Souke y Bouke pero no es el tipico de qeu Neji es del bouke y odia a hinata y todo eso. jejeje**

**el segundo es SasuHina y bueno seria de vampiros y seria taratando como los temas bueno las caracteristicas clasicas de vampiros, y seria bueno tambien en este no se si quisieran que fuera en esta epoca o como en el pasado (tambien estoy indeciza en eso jeje)**

**Bueno espero que me digan cual les gustaria que escribiera primero sin mas me despido y les digo loas adoro por leer mis fics pero los amare si dejan un review especialmente ahora para que me digan cual fic quieren primero jejeje. Bye... dejen Reviews plis!!!**


	9. Comida y Cena

**bueno ahora si el final, espero que les guste y bueno seguire mis otros fics y talvez haga uno nuevo jejeje, perdon por la tradanza y encerio espero qeu els guste jijiji...**

**ok a darle! =P... ya saben dejen reviews porfa, para saber si les gusto o no, si soy pesima escritora o solo es mi ortografia jajaja (encerio tengo graves problemas con la ortografia, perdonen eso, encerio)**

**Comida y Cena**

La mañana habia llegado, hermosa como ella sóla, un sol resplandeciente, un poco de brisa que hacia meser suavemente los arboles, claro que no era hermosa para todos, para Neji Hyuga era una mañana tragica, se levantó temprano a las 6am para ir a trotar, mientras que su prima por otro ladose levantó a las 10am y bajó a desayunar en pijama cruzandose con su hermana que iba tambien en pijama.

-buenos dias- dijeron al unisono

-buenos dias- les contesto su padre-¿como amanecierón?

-bien- respondió Hanabi

-¿y Neji?- fue lo unico que pudo decir Hinata

-fui a trotar- le respondió una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo dar un pequeño brinco

-vaya que te has tardado, llevas ¿que 3 horas fuera?-dijo su tio

-cuatro- le corrijió el castaño

-¿y que tanto has hecho?- pregunto su tio

-trotar, detenerme, hecharme en el pasto, correr... podria seguir pero seria inutil- dijo tomando asiento

-bueno, sólo espero que no estes muy cansado para nuestro compromiso de esta tarde- una punzada llego al estomago de Neji

-claro que no Hiashi-sama, no me lo perderia por nada- y en ese momento se convirtio en el mentiroso mas grande del mundo

EL desayuno transcurrió callado y sin novedades, y todos los Hyugas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse para lo que Hanabi nombro "la venta de su hermana" ya que habia oido a su padre hablar con alguien sobre un compromiso Hyuga-Uchiha.

ya que su cita era las 4 pm para comer con los Uchiha en un restaurante que estaba a una hora de camino, decidieron que tendrian que partir a las 2:45pm, asi que cada Hyuga fue a arreglarse respectivamente.

Hinata decidió que todavia que quedaba algo de tiempo para arreglarse eran áun las 12pm asi que decidió ver un viejo album de fotos, lo abrió y vió una foto de la boda de sus padres se veian tan felices, en la siguiente pagina habia una foto de sus tios, y ahi estaba Neji, en el vientre de su madre. Siguió viendo las fotos, su padre siempre estaba sonrriente y derrepente una foto, la ultima de su madre junto a sus tios y su padre, apunto de subirse al auto que los conduciria a su muerte, se veian tan tranquilos, tan felices, a ella a Neji y a Hanabi no los habian llevado ya que sus padres querian que esa fuera como uan segunda luna de miel doble, pero terminó en tragedia su madre y los padres de Neji muertos y su padre gravemente herido. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle y decidió cambiar de pagina.

Su padre ya no se veia tan sonriente, es mas ya casi no salia en las fotografias, pasó la hojas y vio sólo ya fotos de ella y de Neji, tan sonrientes, tan felices, tan juntos...no sabía como se habiá enamorado de el, simplemente un dia se sonrojo al verlo, su corazón latia mas rapido y cuando estaba con él tenia ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de tenerlo. y comenzo a recordar como es que lo habia tenido

Flash Back:

Hinata se estaba provando un camisón que le habia regalado Hanabi, con la excusa de que las pijamas de ositos estaban ya pasadas de moda, Hinata se lo estaba probando, sabia que nadie mas lo veria, lo usaria para dormir solamente, es mas nisiquiera lo iba sacar de la bolsa pero su hermana le habia suplicado que lo modelara para ella, Hinata accedio y le dijo que se fuera, que ella iria a su cuarto a eseñarselo.

Hinata se quito su ropa, se quedo sólo en ropa interior y se puso el delgado camison de seda blanco, se estaba mirando en el espejo, cuando alguien toco a su puerta "hanabi desesperada" penso y articulo un leve-Pase- pero cual era su sopresa al ver que no era Hanabi sino Neji, se sentia desnuda,

-Hinata, yo...-no pudo terminar la frase, encontro a su prima con un pequeño camison de seda blanco-

-si?- dijo ella tratarando de cubrirse, se fue acercando y se paro justo enfrente de ella dejando un espacio de centimetros entre los dos, ella estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer cuando reacciono ya le habia puesto una mano en la mejilla.

-¿que pasa niisan?- articulo dulcemente

-yo...- sin saber porque ella ahora lo estaba abrazando

-si?- dijo la Hyuga

-Hinata yo... la cena...- comenzo a decir Neji, y ahora ella habia acortado la distancia,no sabia porque hacia eso pero derepente Neji la estaba besando,un beso tierno, suave, que se convirtio en un beso salvaje y el la tumbo sobre la cama,

-Neji-dijo cuando se separaron

-Yo... lo siento, encerio

-Neji...

-yo...

-cierra la puerta- no sabia de donde habia salido eso, pero ya no habia vuelta atras

Neji obedecio fue cerro la puerta y puso seguro, Hinata se sento en la cama

-Yo...

-Neji... tu... me...gu...stas- taratamudeo

-TU tambien Hina- y se acerco a besarla y a recostarla en la cama

-Neji...

-si?

-yo soy virgen- fue lo unico que pudo decir

-ohh... yo no quiero hacerte nada que tu no quieras-dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba de ella

-pero... si quiero y con nadie mas que contigo- listo habia declarado lo que sentia

-Segura Hina?- le pregunto

-si-dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse su camison, Neji tambien comenzo tambien a sacarse la ropa que constaba de un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa negra de botones. ambos se quedaron en ropa interior y se quedaron por unos minutos viendose, sonriendose acariciandose los brazos hasta que Neji tomo la inictiva, y la beso, se iban fundiendo cada vez mas en su beso hasta que el quedo completamente encima de Hinata podia sentir la ereccion del chico que rozaba contra su intimidad y comenzo a lanzar pequeños gemidos al comenzo a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica desabrocho su sujetador y comenzo a masajear los pechos de Hinata y a morder levemente un pezon a lo cual Hinata se retorcio de placer, comenzo a deslizar sus manos otra vez y al llegar a sus caderas comenzo a deslizar las bragas de la chica hasta que terminaron en el suelo.

-Neji...- dijo

-s...si?

-Quii...tate... los... boxers...-

-¿que?-

Hinata hizo que Neji se voletara y estuviera ahora el debajo, Hinata toma los boxers de Neji y los deliza hasta sus tobillos y despues los saca y los lanza hacia la puerta. se le queda mirando a la ereccion de chico y le da un suave beso en la punta, por lo que Neji se estremese de placer y Hinata lanza una risita. Neji la toma de la cintura y la coloca debajo de el. se acomoda entre sus piernas y esta apunto de penetrarla cuando:

-Neji...

-si?

-dolera?

-por un momento solamente, despues te gustara

-esta bien

-lista?

-si

Neji se introdujo de golpe en Hinata por lo que esta lanza un suave gito de dolor y Neji comienza las embestidas levemente

-mmmm...Ne...ji...

-Hi...na...

-Te...ni...aaaas... raa...zon...

Neji comienza a acelerar la velocidad de las embestidas y Hinata enreda sus piernas la cintura del chico

-NE...JI ahhh... NEJI

-HINA mmm...

Llegan al climax al mismo tiempo y Hinata siente que algo tibio se derrama en su interior

-ahhh hina

-Neji... yo...siempre quiero estar contigo

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Hinata se sintio triste, su primera vez habia sido magica, pero ahora su amor por Neji habia desaparecido como por un acto de magia, ya no sabia que hacer, ella lo queria pero amaba a Sasuke. Pasada, una hora, decidio que era momento de arreglarse, asi que decidio meterse a bañar.

* * *

Neji podria oir todo lo que hacia Hinata, sus habitaciones estaban pegadas, ya no podia mas, tenia que hablar con ella, no sabia que decirle pero simplemente tenia que hablarle, Escucho como la puerta de su baño se cerraba y comenzaba a correr el agua, lo decidio rapido, se levanto de su cama y en cuestion de segundos ya estaba frente a la puerta del baño de su prima, Tomó la perilla decididamente y se adentro silenciosamente vio a su prima desnuda bajo el chorro del agua con los ojos cerrados y derrepente los abrio y enorme fue su sorpresa al verlo ahi, frente a ella.

-Ne...Neji-dijo tratando de cubrirse

-no lo hagas... ya te eh visto muchas veces en ese estado, es inutil, me se tu cuerpo de mememoria-Hinata dejó de cubrirse

-que...que haces aqui?-

-¿porque lo hiciste?- dijo mientras se iba acercando

-yo...-Neji se estaba acercando más y más hasta que llego a la puerta de la regadera y la abrio lentamente haciendo a Hinata retroceder,

-Neji...no..-Neji había entrado a la regadera se estaba empapando-

-¿por que lo hiciste?- repitió

-yo... lo amó- soltó y Hinata no sabia si el agua que corrió en ese instante por las mejillas de Neji era de la regadera o lagrimas.

-¿LO AMAS?- gritó- ¿como puedes amarlo?, hace dos dias estabamos aqui haciendo el amor, y hoy me dices que lo amas a él-

-tu nunca me dijiste que me amabas- le recriminó

-pues... yo te amaba, te sigo amando, pero creo que eso no vale nada para ti, ni eso ni todo lo que pasamos - dijo acercandose mas a ella

-Neji, basta me estas asustando- dijo la ojiperla ya contra la pared

-dimelo...dime que nunca me amaste-

-yo... si te ame, pero...-

-¿pero que? te revolcaste con el, yo... dime que hice mal- dijo tomandola de las manos

-tu... nada, fui yo, fue la situacion, fue... no lo se- dijo intentando librarse de su agarre

-Hinata... sera tarde pero... TE AMO- dijo acercandose a su cara, al tenerlo frente a frente, no lo dudo, habia algo en ese hombre, que aun la hacia estremecerse, - Neji... yo...- dijo mientras se acercaba- yo...- no pudo terminar ya que lo estaba besando

-Hinata, no lo hagas...- dijo intentando separala de el-

-Neji- dijo colgada ya de su cuello y con las piernas rodeandole la cintura- YO TE AMO-

-no juegues conmigo-dijo sin poder dejar de tocarla

-es encerio- dijo ella mientras le arrancaba literalmente la playera-

-entonces dejaras al Uchiha?

-no- declaro y Neji la aparto de el con fuerza-

-yo no soy tu juguete y acabas de decir que me amas-

-si, a ti y a el-dijo cerrando la llave del agua

-pero...-

-los amo a los dos, los deseo a los dos... pense que ya no te amaba pero, al tenerte cerca me haces estemecerme, me haces desearte, me haces sentir como la primera vez, haces que me moje...- dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-entonses escoje-

-no me pidas eso Neji, sabes que lo nuestro no funcionaria bueno... por que...-

-¿somos primos?

-si, dejame tener a alguien con quien poder estar en publico...

-osea que yo soy el amor negado- dijo tratando de ponerse su playera

-no...- grito y le arrebato su playera- tu serias mi amor secreto... mi pasion, mi...

-¿amante?

-yo seria toda tuya-

-mitad mia mitad del Uchiha- aclaro

-el no tiene porque saberlo

- yo lo sabre-

- te amare mas a ti, me rendire a tus pies, explotare contigo y te hare explotar

-Media Hinata o ¿nada?

-exacto.

-y...¿tendre que compartirte?

-algo asi,

-¿y si el se entera?

-no lo hara- dijo colgandose de su cuello

-porque no me vendes mejor esa idea- dijo acercandose a los labios de Hinata, esta le puso un dedo en la boca y comenzo a desender besando su cuerpo, llego a los estorbosos pantalones, y se los bajo de un tiron junto con los boxers, que Neji se ocupo de hacer a un lado...

-con que... ¿quieres que te convenza?- le susurro al ahora erecto miembro de Neji, este solo se estremesio, Hinata comenzo a masagearlo desde la base hasta la punta, y comenzo lamerlo en la punta- entonces que dices?- Neji solo se recargo en la `pared- Hinata introdujo todo el pene de golpe en su boca, y comenzo a meterlo y sacarlo- entonses... dijo con un poco de dificultad mientras hacia su labor, sentia como Neji se retorcia de placer contra la pared y de pronto con una de sus manos le empujo la cabeza para que su pene llegara mas pronfundo y Hinata a su vez lo tomo mas firmemente entre su lengua- SIIII- se escucho gritar al castaño mientras se venia en la boca de Hinata- esta se levanto y trago el semen que habia en su boca y beso a Neji con pasion.

-entonses eso fue un si?- pregunto seductoramente

-tu que crees?-. dijo avalanzandose sobre ella, dejandola recostada en el piso- ¿con que vas a explotar conmigo?- le pregunto mientras besaba uno de sus pechos.

-mmm... y te hare ex...plotar.. pero- dijo apartandolo- ahora no, ya tengo alistarme y tu tambien-

-esta bien- dijo levantandose y ayudando a Hinata- pero me lo vas a recompenzar- dijo para despues besarla

-y no tienes idea de cuanto- dijo seprandose de el y empujandolo fuera del baño

Neji salio cuidadosamente del cuarto de Hinata, ya que se encontraba aun desnudo y se fue a alistar.

A las 2:40 ya estaba la familia hyuga en el recibidor, lista para partir, Hiashi llevaba un pantalon negro de vestir con una camisa verde, y zapatos negros, sin corbata, Neji llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una playera roja y unos vans a cuadros, mientrs qeu Hanabi llevaba una falda mezclilla, que le llegaba a la rodilla, con una playera de tirantes blanca y unas zapatillas moradas y Hinata llevaba unos pantalones entuvados verde palido, con una playera azul con un pez estampado y unos flats violaceos.

Asi que la familia Hyuga partió y mientras estaban en camino para la reunion con los Uchiha Neji estaba teniendo una gran discucion interna.

"no puedes hacer esto, ella te esta degradando," pero por otro lado, problema resuelto, la seguire teniendo "claro hasta que el limite llegue y tenga que casarse con ese idiota " pero... esque yo la amo "¿pero ella enverdad te ama?" ella dijo... que si... hay no puedo creer que sea tan idiota y me dejé convencer "bueno que cualquiera, con esa mamada hubiera dicho que si" pero tengo que arreglar esto- Neji iba en la parte tracera con Hinata, volteó a verla y esta le tomo de la mano y le sonrió- "si seras... todo es fingido y que haras en 10 años ¿nunca haras tu propia vida y viviras a merced de lo que ella haga?" - le apretó más la mano a ella- tienes razón no puedo...- y se solto de su agarre.

Llegaron al restaurant, entraron y vieron a la familia Uchiha ya sentada en una mesa grande recatangular, al ver a la famili Hyuga todos, se pusieron de pie, Fugaku llevaba un pantalon negro con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, Mikoto llevaba un vestido con estampado de pequeñas flores y unos tacones negros, Itachi por su parte llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla azul fuerte con una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botes desabrochados y unos converse negros, Sasuke llevaba un pantalon negro con una camisa purpura y al igual qeu su hermano llevaba los primero tres botones desabrochados y converse negros.

-Hiashi, justo a tiempo- exclamo Fugaku- bueno ya conoces a mi mujer, Mikoto, y a mis dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke-

-mucho gusto-. dijeron ambos y le estrecharon la mano-

-tus hijos son ya todos unos hombres, bueno ellas son Hinata y Hanabi-

-mucho gusto, encantada- dijo hinata para Fugaku y Mikoto, a lo cual Hanabi sólo sonrióy dijo "Hola"

-Que niña tan educada- dijo la Uchiha- ya me estas empezando a agradar-ante tal comentario Hinata se sonrojo

-bueno y el es mi sobrino Neji-dijo señalandolo-

-mucho gusto, es un placer-contesto Neji

-bueno, bueno, basta de formalidades y tomen asiento-

Fugaku y Hiashi se sentaron el las cabeceras, Mikoto se sentó a la derecha de su marido y a su lado se sento Itachi a la izquierda de Figaku se sento Sasuke. A la izquierda de hiashi se sentó Hanabi y ala derecha de este se sento Neji, a su lado, Hinata,

-bueno...creo que es hora de ordenar no les parece?-

-querido, acaban de llegar, ni la carta les han dado- dijo Mikoto Uchiha

-cierto, cierto, perdonen...-

-aqui tienen..- dijo una señorita, entragandoles las cartas a los recien llegados¿ya desea ordenar? Uchiha-sama-

-no... ordenaremos todos juntos...

-esta bien- contesto la muchaha y se retiro

-bueno vamos a ver que pedimos- dijo Hiashi abriendo la carta

Hinata y Neji abrieron la carta.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿que vas a ordenar?-

-salmon...-dijo el oji negro-

-ugg... creo que ordenare pasta...

-si asi lo quieres...- dijo el azabache sin mucho interes-bueno...el fetuchini es muy rico aqui- dijo tratando de corregir su animo inicial

-no.. prefiero una sopa de tallarines...

pasaron 5 minutos y todos ya estaban por ordenar...

-¿quiere arroz o vegetales al vapor?- pregunto la chica

-vegetales porfavor-

-¡para usted señor?

-yo quiero el rostbeaf 3/4 con pure

-esta bien...- dijo la muchacha mientras lo anotaba

hinata aprovecho que todos estaban a atariando a la mesara para acercarse a Sasuke-

-¿porque estas tan serio?

-no estoy serio, es solo que esta toda mi familia y la tuya y eso me pone nervioso

-mi padre no te comera... yo por otro lado...- dijo colocando su mano en la entrepierna del ojinegro, ante tal acto Sasuke se tenso

-señor,¿ya va a ordenar?

-ahhh.. si yo... quiero el...el sasalmon con... emmm si... este... verduuuurasss- dijo al final ya que Hinata esta comenzando a mover su mano un poco

-y usted señorita...

-sopa de tallarines- dijo muy calmada

-yo quiero fetuchini con camarones- dijo Neji, percatandose de lo que estaba haciendo su prima

-esta bien señor, ¿ya ordenaron todos?

-si- contesto fugaku

-bien, enseguida les traigo sus bebidas

-y... dime Hinata ¿como te va en la escuela?- dijo Fugaku-

-bien, bien, soy la primera de mi clase..- dijo sentandose derecha pero sin despegar la mano de la entrepierna de su novio

Neji se alclaro la garganta-

-claro que... mi primo Neji- dijo poniendole la otra mano en la entre pierna.- simpre a llevado la exelencia en su clase...

-oh vaya como Itachi-kun- dijo Mikoto

-si, es muy listo... aveces lo ayudo a estudiar y el a mi- dijo la ojiperla moviendo delicademente sus manos...

-si.. bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir al... baño- dijo Neji parandose abruptamente y mirando desaprovatoriamente a Hinata

-pasados, unos minutos y como Neji no regresaba Hinata se excuso para ir al tocador y encontro a Neji recargado en los telefonos frente al baño

¿que te pasa?-pregunto Hinata

-¿que te pasa a ti?, crees que no te vi

-no te pongas celoso, es mi novio...-esa palabra le dolio a Neji en el alma

-aparte contigo tambien lo hice, ¿ o no?

-¡y que! ¿luego vamos a hacer trios?-

-si eso quieres puedo convencerlo..

-no no quiero! y ya no te quiero a ti!, anda vete con tu novio...

-Neji... que..que paso con lo de esta mañana

-he de admitir que la chupada estubo muy buena pero... ya no quiero nada contigo...-despues de decir eso Neji regreso a la mesa y dejo a una Hinata desconcertada

-bueno... menos mal que llegas Hinata- dijo su padre cuando Hinata regreso del tocador viendose un poco triste- tenemos un anuncio que darles, queriamos esperar a la cena de mañana p pero igual... bueno es muy importante y queremos bueno que ustedes lo sepan antes -

-¿que es padre?

-bueno...-dijo Fugaku, se que Sasuke y tu no han salido por mucho tiempo, es mas creo qeu llevan solo unos dias, pero bueno... ya que se ve que van encerio y nuestras familias son amigas, bueno... queremos que se casen-

-¿ca..casarnos?- dijo Sasuke

-si, bueno que se comprometan- dijo Hiashi

-Sasuke-kun, no te estamos pidiendo que te arrodilles con un anillo en la mano- dijo su madre- bueno no eb este instante...

-solo queremos fijar un compromiso- aclaro Fugaku-

-¿ y podriamos romperlo? en un momento dado- pregunto Hinata, tomando la mano de Neji, debajo del mantel, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-bueno... hija... yo creo que bueno si podria ser , pero ¿no quieres a Sasuke?

Neji le apreto la mano con fuerza- si, padre si lo quiero y mucho- Neji le solto la mano- solo preguntaba

-bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado, supongo que anunciaremos su comprimiso, y bueno tendremos que esperar a que salgan de la universidad, ya casi terminan este año de escuela, podemos planear la boda, para entonces-

-¿terminando la universidad?-pregunto Hinata-

-si, mas o menos en...- dijo Mikoto contando mentalmente- 6 o 7 años-

-¡6 o 7 años!

-si, y bueno hablando de... ¿que van estudiar?...

-bueno yo quiero estudiar administracion de empresas- contesto Hinata

-oh igual que Itachi-

-¿y tu Sasuke?- pregunto Hinata tomandole la mano en la mesa

-yo... quiero estudiar arquitectura, como Itachi es el que se queda con la empresa

-vamos Sasuke sabes que el 30% de la empresa es tuya-dijo Fugaku-

La comida transcurrio en silencio, al menos entre en triangulo amoroso, ya que la platica de alianza Hyuga-Uchia estaba florenciendo. Terminada la comida ambas familias se retiraron no sin antes incomodar a la pareja:

-bueno ya estan aqui los coches- dijo Hanabi, quien no habia mencionado casi nada en toda la comida

-vaya que se tardo el valet, llevamos esperando casi 15 minutos- dijo Itachi

-bueno, niños despindance- dijo Mikoto, mirando a la pareja

-si niños, dense su besito para ya irnos- dijoItachi en tono burlon mientras Hiashi reaccionaba negativamente ante la palabra "besito"

-Hija ya vamonos-

-hai, adios Sasuke, nos vesmo mañana- dijo Hinata para despues darle un suave beso de media luna ( N/A: medio beso de piquito jejeje) ante lo que Neji y su tio reaccionaron no muy plasenteramente

En el auto Uchiha:

-linda niña hinata no lo crees amor?- dijo Mikoto

-si, viene de buena familia, es educada, y se ve muy inocente

-sobre todo inocente- murmuro Itachi-con todo lo que hicieron el jueves

-¡que dijiste Itachi?- pregunto su padre

-no nada, que...¿a que hora los vamos a ver mañana?

- ah las 9pm querido, es la cena de las compañias, hay que ir muy elegantes- declaro Mikoto- ya que bueno, ahi se anunciara tu compromiso Sasuke- kun

-¡¿mañana?

-si, mañana, es la cena mas importante de todo el año

* * *

Al dia siguiente:

La vida en las recidencias Uchiha y en Hyuga empezo temprano, ya que tenian que arreglar sus maletas para viajar a Suna donde tendria lugar este año la cena de las compañias. Los Hyuga partirian a las 3pm para llegar a Suna a las 5:30 y los Uchiha por su parte saldrian a las 2:30 para llegar a las 5pm. Todos estaban muy ajetreados ya que tenian que transportar sus ropas de gala, llegar al hotel y arreglarse para llegar a la gran mansion sabaku-no.

mientras Hinata buscaba por todos lados sus pendientes de perlas, vio que Neji salia del despacho de su padre, no hablaba con el desde el restaurante el dia anterior, ya no sabia que pensar, si queria a sasuke o a neji, pero tenia claro que solo podria querer a Sasuke, sin mas entro en el despacho de su padre para preguntarle si no habia visto a Hanabi, tal vez ella tendria sus pensientes, al entrar vio a su padre desconcertado.

-padre...¿estas bien?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba

-si, si ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto cambiando su cara en la que aparecio una leve sonrisa

-¿has visto a Hanabi?-pregunto

-no, creo que salio

-oh bueno... gracias-

* * *

El avion aterrizo, habian llegado y en media hora llegaria hinata, se quedarian en diferentes hoteles, pero como la velada seria larga y el dia siguiente era feriado tendria tiempo para estar con ella.

los Uchiha llegaron a la hotel y fueron a comer algo para despues arreglarse.

Los Hyuga llegaron con un pequeño contratiempo ya que su avion se retrazo media hora y iban tarde, tendrian que comer un pequeño refrigerio para ir y arreglarse para el evento. Llegaron a su hotel y Neji y su tio se quedarian en una suite y Hanabi y Hinata en otra, bajaron rapidamente al restaurant para tomar su refrigerio y despues subieron a sus cuartos a arreglase:

a las 8:45, estan listos Hiashi y Neji las esperarian en el looby, ellos lucian por igual un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata de moño, Hashi llevaba su pelo suelto como de costumbres y Neji lo llevaba agarrado en la punta, el elvador se abrio y dejo ver a una Hanabi con un vestido rosa hasta la rodilla con incustraciones el el pecho y tacones dorados con el pelo recojido en un chongo y a una Hinata con un vestido en color vino con incustraciones desde su pecho hasta su cadera formando garigoleadoscon corte en diagonal desde la mitad de su muslo hasta la rodilla con unos tacones del mismo color, y con el pelo rizado.

a las 8:50 los Uchiha iban en camino con los hombres vestidos de Smoking negro por igual, corbata de moño, camisa blanca y Mikoto Uchiha llevaba un vestido azul marino largo con tacones color plata y el pelo recojido en una cascada.

Los Hyuga llegaron primero ya que los Uchiha por culpa de un accidente vial se retrazaron y llegaron 20 minutos despues.

AL llegar Hiashi dijo que el entraria con Hanabi y que por lo tanto Neji tendria que entar con Hinata, desicion que no le agrado a ninguno ya que llevaban poco mas de un dia sin hablarse, Hinata lo tomo del brazo y el simple contacto con el le quemaba, camino con el unos escasos 20 pasos, los 20 pasos mas incomodos de sus vida, quien los viera veria a una linda pareja, un joven alto y bien formado, una muchacha se complexion mediana con buenos atraitubos y bonita a la vista pero quien viera un poco mas alla no taria su parentesco, talvez hermanos o primos, pero quien en verdad mirara a fondo veria un corazon destrozado, confucion, tristeza y que aquellos dos ojiperlas tenian un amor.

Al traspasar el humbral Hijata instantaneamente solto el brazo de su acmompñanate y huyo rapida pero elegantemente, deambulo por ahi, buscando a su novio, encontrandose con compañeros del instituto, tomó una copa de champan y se alejo lo mas que pudo de su primo hasta llegar a la entrada y ahi se qeudo observando a todos los que llegaban, vio a los Nara y a los Yamanaka entrar juntos, Los señores Yamanaka y los Señores Nara por igual y detras vio entar a la pareja de Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka, -cuanto me hubiera gustado entar con Sasuke -kun- penso la joven cuando derrepente vio entar a Mikoto Uchiha del brazo de su esposo y detras de ellos dos jovenes gallardos y engalanados que podrian pasar por gemelos, pero uno tenia unos rasgos distintivos y emanaba una soverbia y una altives que el otro no.

-sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata dejando la copa de champan a un lado para ir a su encuentro- al fin llegas

-Hinata...te ves hermosa- dijo el moreno caminando hacia donde estaba su novia, pero alguien la sujeto primero-

-Hinata, Hinata, cuñada, deberas perdonarnos pero conoces el trafico, los semaforos, por eso nos retrazamos- dijo Itachi- bueno espero que la hayas pasado bien mientras no estabamos y bueno recuerden- dijo mirando su reloj- que en 15 minutos se anuncia todo-

Pasaron 5 minutos y se solicito que todos pasaran a sus mesas, delante de estas habia un pequeño podium a donde subio Gaara a hablar- buenas noches a todos- dijo para despues aclarar su garganta- les agradesco qeu hayan venido y es un gusto y una lastima hablarles ya que lo hago por la salud de mi padre, seria mejor qeu el estuviera aqui parado- dijo para despues mirar a un hombre de la mesa mas proxima- pero bueno, ya es un milagro que haya podido asistir en su condicion, sin mas doy paso a los anuncio de "negocios y sociedad" para dar paso a la cena-

Sasuke recordo lo qeu su madre le dijo en el camino:

flask back:

-sasuke-kun, toma- dijo dandole una cajita de terciopelo negro

-¿que es madre?- dijo abriendola lentamente- ¡un...un anillo!

-si, es para Hinata, hoy se anuncia su compromiso entonces le pediras matrimonio enfrente de todos-

-pero dijiste qeu no tenia qeu incarme con un anillo en este instante-

-querido ese fue el instante de ayer, hoy... hoy es un nuevo instante-

-pero madre...-

-ya oiste a tu madre Sasuke, asi se hacen las cosas-

-si padre-

fin de flask back

Sasuke estaba nervioso...tendria que hacerlo, tendria que arrodillarse enfrente de todos a sus 16 años para perdirle amtrimonio a una chica de la cual estaba enamorado pero a la que le habia hablado apenas hace una semana.

al podio subieron los Yamanaka y los Nara despues de que se dieron las noticias de negocios,

-bueno hemos venido a anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos - dijo el nara-

-lo lanunciaron hace 16 años, eso no es nuevo- dijo el Akimichi desde su lugar

-tras el anuncio todos aplaudieron e Ino alzo su mano para mostar un anillo con un diamante con unas pequeñas piedras de zafiro a los lados

- bueno ahora los Hyuga y los Uchiha tienen un gran anuncio. dijo Gaara- vaya crei que los negocios ya habian acabado- murmuro para si

-La familia Uchiha y Hyuga subieron al podio, Hiashi Hyuga comenzo: no es desconocido que nuestros apellidos esten asociados en muchos negocios, pero ahora estaran asociados de una manera distinta.-ahora- continuo Fugaku- nuestros apellidos se relacionaran mas alla, ya que Hinata Hyuga y mi hijo Sasuke Uchiha, estan prometidos- esta noticia causo revuelo-

-Sasuke- dijo su padre.

Sasuke aceco a hinata a orillas del podio, se arrodillo, y saco una cajita de su pantalon- Hinata Hyuga- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo bien oculto, mientras abria la caja .- me concederias el honor de ser mi esposa.

-oh Sasuke- dijo Hinata mientras por un segundo vio a Neji de reojo- Claro que si!. Sasuke le puso el anillo en el dedo y se levanto para despues darle un dulce beso en los labio, acto seguido se oyeron lso aplausos.

Estaban retrocediendo para bajar cuando hiashi se acerco al podio denuevo, pero esta vez con Neji a su derecha.

-bueno despues del gran anuncio,pero no menos importante por eso, quiero informarles que estoy muy orgulloso de mi sobrino, y Neji- dijo volteando a verlo- se que tu padre tambien estaria orgulloso, bueno Neji Hyuga antes que nada hay que recalcar que es un muchacho exelente y bueno ha ganado por su exelencia un intercambio a Inglaterra, apartir del proximo mes, y terminara alla la preparatoria y la universidad.- tosos comenzaron a apaludir. todos menos Hinata le cayo como balde de agua fria, ¿como es que se sentia tan feliz y tan desdichada al mismo tiempo?

Ahora si, iba a perder a Neji para siempre, la iba a avandonar, pero, ¿no lo habia avandonado ella primero?

**fin.*********

**¿que tal el final? ¿les gusto o no? jejeje bueno espero que si, me tarde demaciado, se me seco el cerebro como un mes. quien dijo qeu para escribir no hace falta inspiracion no me conoce jejeje... bueno bye bye **

**Dejen reviews plis!**


	10. Anuncio

Hola, bueno se que he estado desaparecida como por más de un año, y bueno fue por la escuela y mis animos no andaban bien, bueno más bien mi inspiración, pero lo bueno es que ya regreso! yeiii! y bueno si hay alguien a quien le guste o le hayan gustado mis fics, pues bueno espero que lea esto y se sienta feliz, o al menos con ganas de poner una sonrisa en su cara :) porque regresare a las andadas, haha... y bueno actualizare mis fics, el de ¿estás lista? lo continuare, y al de Personalidad, tambíén lo continuare, sera ahora como una historia progresiva de lo que ha pasado en los años siguientes de que Neji se fue y Sasuke e Hinata se quedarón comprometidos :) espero y les guste y bueno si a alguien le importa esto porfa ponga un review para saber su oponión y sus consejos haha. También publicaré otros fics y bueno no podre actualizar tan seguido porque ya estoy en la universidad siii! haha y bueno me dejan leer mucho y hacer ensayos... pero es el precio de querer estudiar algo que te apaciona y por si se preguntan que es lo que me apaciona, que bueno aparte de la literatura, es la historia, así que si, estudio historia :D.

haha bueno dejen reviews :) y pronto subire más de personalidad, aqui mismo en la historia.


	11. Adiós

**Bueno he regresado, espero y les guste este primer cap. bueno no es le primero pero ustedes entienden...**

**sin más les dejo aqui mi trabajo y me explayare al final. ya saben dejen Reviews :D**

**a darle! **

**Adiós**

Había pasado un mes desde la cena, ya había cumplido un mes como la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, todo normal...¿normal? ¿ a quién quería engañar?, encuanto a su relacion con Sasuke, todo iba de maravilla, ella sabía que lo amaba, la había convertido en una mejor persona, salian, tenían cenas familiares, tenía amigas, en especial Ino, que tal como ella ya estaba comprometida, y en ese aspecto la entendía. Sólo había algo mal en su vida, Neji, siempre estaba ahí, en la casa, en la escuela, en las cenas familiares, en todo, ella sabía que siempre sentiría algo por él, ya que había sido el primero en todo con ella, pero, en menos de 12 horas, él se iría para siempre, tomaría un vuelo a Londres para nunca volver.

En el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, aún que su partida le dejaría el corazón destrozado, pero ella se había ido primero de la vida de él y lo había dejado aún en peores condiciones. Ella necesitaba olvidar a Neji, necesitaba que se fuera para así poder ser feliz con Sasuke y entregarsele en un 100%.

A la mañana siguiente todo terminaría, Neji abordaría ese avión y sus vidas podrían recomenzar, mañana iría al aeropuerto con toda su familia a despedirlo y seria el fin para ellos. Sasuke se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella le dijo que no era muy buena idea, el peli negro reconoció eso, ya que él sabía a la perfección el pasado que habían compartido los primos.

Por la mañana, los Hyuga se levantaron y desayunaron en silencio, había una mezcla de sentimientos en el ambiente, finalmente a las 10am los cuatro Hyugas se subieron al coche de Hiashi, para ir al aeropuerto, Neji iba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que las hermanas iban en el asiento trasero, por el retrovisor el castaño veía a la peli-azul esporadicamente, sabiendo que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para ambos.

Llegaron a su destino y caminaron silenciosamente por el aeropuerto, registraron las maletas de Neji y luego fueron hasta la puerta por donde debía de entrar para tomar su avión, Hiashi le dió un fuerte abrazo, y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él y que lo extrañaría, pero no demaciado ya que él iba regualarmente a Londres por motivos de trabajo, entonces lo visitaría amenudo, siguió el turno de Hanabi que le dijo que lo extrañaria y que se comunicaria con él tanto como le fuera posible y que más le valía que le contestara y que siempre tuviera tiempo para ella. Cuando llego el turno de Hinata, Hiashi noto la tensión y decidió que sería mejor dejarlos solos, así que fue con Hanabi a curiosiar a una tienda y a comprarle a Neji algo para el vuelo.

-Yo...- comenzó Hinta- voy a extrañarte.

-yo también- le contesto Neji secamente.

Hinata comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, se le abrazó a Neji y le dijo sollozando- Yo no quería que esto terminara así, quisiera que no te fueras pero...

-pero es lo mejor- le contesto abrazandola.- ambos sabemos que es lo mejor, tendras una vida mejor con Sasuke, él te ama y yo... yo te extrañare, te prometería que te escribiría y eso, pero eso sólo nos lastimaría más y lo sabes, entonces, debemos de mantenernos incomunicados, excepto en ocasiones formales y necesarias, sabras de mi por Hanabi y yo sabré de ti por ella.- le dijo estrechandola aún más. Ella asintió.

Neji vio a lo lejos que su tio y Hanabi se acercaban, su mirada de cruzó con la de la adolescente y con ella le pidió un poco más de tiempo a lo que la niña asintió, y sin más arrastró a su padre a otra tienda. Los Hyuga continuaron abrazados sin decir nada.

-Hinata, quiero que sepas, que yo...- comenzó el chico, pero paró en seco al ver que Hiashi estaba por salir de la tienda.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó la ojiblanca.

-Hinata, yo... te dejé una carta en mi habitación, léela y bueno... sólo léela- la chica asintió y sin más Neji posó sus labios sobre los de ella una última vez, fue un beso dulce y melancólico y se separaron justo cuando Hiashi estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-bueno muchacho, es hora del adiós- dijo Hiashi y le dió un último abrazo- te compramos esto para que no te aburras- y le entrego una bolsa con un par de libros y una revista de juegos.

-gracias- dijo el castaño y abrazo por última vez a Hanabi y después a Hinata, tardando un poco más con ella, ya que intentaba llevarse con él un poco de su aroma.

Neji entró y pasó seguridad para después desaparecer entre un mar de gente que busacaba su sala de abordar. Cuando Hinata lo perdió de vista se sintió tanto relajada como inmensamente triste, lo cual su padre notó en el camino de regreso.

-hija, te ves mal ¿es por Neji?- pregunto Hiashi cuando aparco frente a la casa Hyuga, y Hinata asintió- ¿por qué no sales con Sasuke?- sugirió el Hyuga.

-no, quiero estar sola hoy- dijo Hinata e intento sonreir para no alarmar a su padre.

-esta bien-

* * *

Hinata se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a llorar toda la tarde, tenía que sufrir, tenía que sacarlo todo, y así, llorando, fue que se quedo dormida, hasta que el sonido de su celular la desperto a media noche, era Sasuke y francamente no quería contestar la llamada asi que, la ignoro, y vió que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas del Uchiha, pero lo que menos quería era hablar con él. Derrepente recordo la carta que Neji había mencionado y fue a la recamara de él, había montones de cajas amontonadas, las cuales mañana serían enviadas a Londres a primera hora. No eran muchas ya que el departamento de Neji en Londres era amueblado.

Rebusco en la obscuridad, pero no encontró nada, no quería prender la luz porque sabía que si lo hacía encenderia todos sus recuerdos con Neji, se sentó frustrada en la cama y oyó un papel crujir debajo de ella. Era la carta, la tomó entre sus manos y localizó la lampara de escritorio, la prendió y esta ilumino sólo lo necesario.

Comenzó a leer:

_"Querida Hinata:_

_Quiero decirte antes que nada, que te extrañaré como no tienes idea, tal vez esto sea lo último real, que sepas de mi, en cuanto a que en esta carta te develo todo lo que siento por ti. y te advierto que en futuras cartas, llamadas, visitas, etc. me temo que debere de ser lo más distante posible, ya que es lo mejor para los dos, o al menos eso quiero pensar. _

_En primer lugar he de decir, que todo lo que paso fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido un cobarde y te hubiera dicho lo mucho que te amaba, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero también quiero pensar que esto es para bien, se que Sasuke te ama y te hará feliz, él es lo que necesitas, alguien con quien puedas estar en público, tu y yo somos primos y lo nuestro no podía ser, aun que si he de ser franco, ya habia ideado un plan para que lo nuestro funcionara , pero eso ya no importa ahora. _

_He de confesarte que simpre sentí algo especial por ti, desde que eramos muy niños, desde el primer instante en que te vi, supe que te quería y que algun día incluso, te llegaría a amar. Cuando mis padres y tu madre murieron, nos refujiamos uno en el otro, yo había perdido a mis padres y tu, bueno, tu también ya que tu padre era como un muerto, distante y apagado, Hanabi se había encerrado en si misma y tu y yo nos acercamos por el dolor que nos embargaba, ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que te amaba profundamente. Con el paso del tiempo mi amor infantil fue creciendo y se convirtió en un amor más maduro, hasta aquella noche donde puede demostrartelo y tu me correspondiste, he de decir que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. _

_Ahora bien, el dolor se apodero de mi junto con la rabia de perderte, cuando me propusiste ser tu amante no sabia que pensar, yo te amaba, y aún lo hago, pero no podía creer lo que me estabas pidiendo, esa no era la Hinata que yo conocía, la que yo conocía era una chica dulce y sí, un poco fria con los demás pero no una maniatica que quisiera tener dos hombres y jugar con ellos, perdon por esto pero es la verdad, y se que desde aquella cena, el Uchiha te ha hecho una mejor persona, te ha regresado la capacidad de sonreir en público, mientras que yo me guardaba esa sonrisa para mi. _

_Espero realmente que seas feliz y yo intentare serlo también, también espero que nunca me olvides, ni al amor que te tuve pero que fui incapaz de decirtelo, y sí bien con mis acciones quise demostrartelo, supongo que no fue suficiente. _

_P.D.: Es demaciado tarde ahora, lo se, pero debo de decirte que Te Amo."_

Hinata estaba llorando, ella en el fondo sabía que Neji la amaba, pero ahora eso no importaba, ya nada importaba más que el hecho de que lo había perdido, pero sabia que Sasuke siempre estaría allí para ella, y ella lo amaba, debía de recomenzar y dejar todo lo que había vivido atrás.

Comenzó a llorar denuevo y así se quedo dormida en la cama que tantas veces había compartido con Neji, Horas después los rayos de sol comenzaron a inundar la habitación despertandola y reviviendo todo lo que había pasado. Hinata vió las cajas amontonadas y sabía que en menos de una hora, vendrían por ellas para embarcarlas hacía Londres.

Abrió un par de cajas encontrando libros, discos y un par de zapatos, abrió un par más y encontro ropa del castaño impreganada con su olor, tomó una camisa y se la puso se recosto en la cama y por 15 minutos estubo oliendola e impreganandola con sus lagrimas. Fue cuando lo decidió, ya no lloraría más, dejaría a Neji en el pasado y no se aferraría a este. Se quitó la camisa y la puso en su lugar, fue a su habitación y tomó una hoja de papel y escribió una breve carta, la cual colocó en la caja donde se encontraba la camisa.

Regresó a su habitación y tomó un baño, salió y cuando se estaba vistiendo sonó su celular, era Sasuke.

-Bueno?- contesto la Hyuga.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estas?- le dijo el Uchiha.

-ya estoy mejor, ¿qué haces?

-nada, despertando, ¿ y tu?

-también- mintió la ojiblanca.

-ahh... ¿quieres venir a desayunar a mi casa?.

-si, enseguida voy, dame media hora ¿vale?-

-esta bien, te veo en un rato, adios- dijo el pelinegro

-Sasuke...-

-¿sí?-

-Te amo-

-yo también te amo- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Hinata llegó a la mansión Uchiha, en su auto azul, un pequeño regalo de compromiso de su padre. Tocó el timbre y le abrió la puerta Itachi.

-Hola-dijo el moreno-

-Hola Itachi-san, etto...

-si, si, ya vamos a desayunar, en un momento baja tu noviecito- dijo de malas, ya que tenía hambre.

-es mi prometido- susurró Hinta mientras entraba a la casa.

Sasuke estaba bajando las escaleras, traia el pelo algo mojado y tenía puestos unos pantalones blancos con una camisa azul marino y unos mocasines del mismo color.

-Hola amor- dijo dandole un beso en los labios a la Hyuga- vamos, ya van a servir el desayuno- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para entrar al comedor.

Hinata cerró los ojos y recordo el beso del día anterior, eso ya no era nada, más que parte de su pasado, ahora vivía en el presente y en el futuro y ese sería Sasuke.

* * *

Estaba realmente exhausto, el viaje había sido muy pesado, ya había pasado 1 día en su nuevo hogar y aún no se reponía, lo bueno era que no tendría clases hasta dentro de un par más de días, lo malo que hoy llegaban sus cosas y tendría que desempacar y ordenar su apartamento.

Al rededor de las 3pm llegó el servicio de entrega, subieron unas 20 cajas y las dejaron el recividor, apartir de ahí el trabajo era suyo. comenzó a desempacar y a ordenar, ya había desempacado 5 cajas de libros y su librero ya estaba casi lleno.

"Necesitare otro librero"- pensó, Abrió una sexta caja, era ropa, estaba toda revuelta, saco un monton y la puso sobre la cama cuando oyó que algo se había una camisa cuidadosamente doblada y se asomaba una carta por la avertura del cuello. Tomó la camisa y enseguida el olor de Hinata lo inundo.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a léerla, era bastante breve:

_"Querido Neji:_

_Espero que hayas llegado con bien a tu nuevo hogar, leí tu carta y quiero que sepas que yo también desde muy pequeña te amaba, y no quiero que te culpes por lo que pasó. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero he de olvidarte, quiero ser feliz con Sasuke y quiero también que encuentres la felicidad, realmente espero que encuentres el amor y también, esto es un poco egoísta, que siempre aunque sea un poco, me ames, porque almenos yo se que siempre te amaré un poco. _

_P.D.: Siempre estaras en mi mente y en mi corazón. Fuiste mi primer amor y nunca te olvidare, pero es hora de seguir adelante, espero que algún día nos perdonemos y podamos tener una relación como lo que somos,como primos"_

Neji releyó la carta y la guardo entre sus libros en la repisa más alta del librero. Tomo la camisa que olía a Hinata y camino por su casa oliendola, llego a un cuarto obscuro, encendió una maquina y escuchó el agua correr, olió una última vez la prenda y alzó la tapa de la maquina y lanzo al agua tibia la camisa , después vació un poco de jabón y bajo la tapa, murmurando un leve -Adiós-

* * *

**hehe... bueno ¿qué tal? ¿les gustó?, si ya se, es como un final pero bueno esto tenía que concluir para poder empezar ö haha... bueno realmente espero sus reviews haha, la verdad no pensaba continuarla, si pensaba regresar a mis andadas y seguir con ¿estás lista? pero ayer me meti a ver los reviews de esta historia y bueno me llegaron y me llegó también la inspiración y bueno, la continuare asi que, bueno, ustedes son mi inspiración y por eso dejen reviews dejen lo que sea, comentarios, criticas, diganme si les gusto, si la amaron si creen que es un asco, lo que sea ya saben, menos amenazas de muerte hehe... bueno espero subir más caps pronto y continuar mi otro fic, pero bueno no actualizare tan pronto porque pues bueno ya saben la universidad . es mucho trabajo haha pero bueno, me apuraré para seguir con esto. **

**Realmente espero sus reviews´, vivo por ellos hehe n_n**


End file.
